


The new boy at Hollywood Arts

by Fullofimagination2020



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, High School, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofimagination2020/pseuds/Fullofimagination2020
Summary: Chris King James is the new boy at Hollywood Arts, he meet Tori and her friends and his life gets pretty interesting. - Based off Jade and Beck's breakup.-
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega
Comments: 28
Kudos: 35





	1. The worst couple

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy! If you do please let me know by giving a kudo and a comment. New chapters will be every Sunday, and Thursday! Enjoy and remember to stay positive. Also Chris looks like Dan from the Gossipgirl, I don't know why I picture him in my head I just do.

Christian King James walked into Hollywood Arts to find himself completely confused. He had just moved here from New York with his mom. His parents had been a divorce for a year after finding out his Dad had a secret family.

As Chris looked around the building, he stood there with his schedule. As he continued walking while looking down, he ran into a girl that was looking down on her phone. "Oh… I'm sorry. My stupid phone is driving me insane." The girl said while chuckling. "It's fine." Chris said as he picked up the papers that fell down. "Here let me help you." The girl said while kneeling down to help him.

"I'm Tori." The girl said with a small smile. "I'm Chris." Chris said as he looked into her brown eyes, he felt something he never felt before. "Umm…" Chris said while stuttering which was very unlike him.

As the two got up they bumped heads. "Ouch." They both muttered at the same time. "I have never seen you before." Tori said to him. "Yeah, I just moved here from New York." Chris said. "Oh. That makes sense." Tori said.

"I was looking at my schedule… Do you know a ….Sikowitz?' Chris said. "Yeah, I have him next period. We can go together. I'm about to go to my locker. Then I can help you." Tori said as they began to walk to her locker.

"Make it shine, huh?" Chris said to her. "Yeah, it's what I sing to get into Hollywood." Tori explained to him. "Oh, so we have to design our lockers?" Chris asked.

Chris had gone to a performing arts school in New York but it wasn't as expressive as Hollywood Arts. "Yeah, We design it on what personality is like." Tori explained while closing her locker. "My locker is 110?" Chris said. "Oh umm, by the one locker with the scissors." Tori explained as she pointed to Jade's locker with a scissors locker.

"Thank you." Chris said with a smile. As they got closer, Chris saw the scissors on the locker, his blue eyes widened and looked at Tori in shock. "Man, this person must like scissors." Chris said with a laugh. "Yeah, her name is Jade. She is very much into that kind of stuff." Tori said with a laugh.

Chris put his stuff in the bottom of his locker and then slammed it. "So, what's wrong with your phone?" Chris said. "Oh it's just repeatedly dying." Tori said. "So why don't you get a new one?" Chris asked. "Because then I will have to get a new GX but they say next week that the pear phone XT will come out." Tori said.

"So what's exactly wrong with it?" Chris asked as they started walking to the classroom. "Well, it's dying all the time, and it makes noise." Tori said now that they were in the classroom. Tori sat her bag next and Chris shrugs while sitting down.

Tori pulls out an instigation cord as she plugs it in. As Cat and Andre walk in, Cat just laughs as Andre shakes his head. "Why, Tori?" Andre said while sitting down. "Because I need to get my phone to turn on." Tori said when heading back to her desk.

"Oh new person!" Cat says when walking up to Chris. Chris just smiled up at her. "I'm Cat, not as in the animal Cat." She said while giggling. "Ok…" Chris said. "I'm Andre." Andre said. "Hey. I'm Chris." Chris said to the two of them.

Jade and Beck then walked into the room. Jade sat down in her chair, saying mumbling under her breath to Beck who was rolling her eyes. "Oh and this is Beck and Jade." Cat said happily. "Don't say our names." Jade said. "She was just introducing us." Beck said while rolling his eyes.

Then, Robbie walked into the classroom with Rex. "Who's the new kid?" Rex said. "Rex!" Robbie said. "Umm.." Chris said while turning to Tori who wasn't even paying attention.

"That's Robbie's puppet,Rex." Jade said while picking at her nails. "Jade." Beck whispered while rolling his eyes. "Don't call him a puppet." Robbie said while sitting down. Chris couldn't help but just laugh at this, he could already get a little bit of Jade's personality and he found it funny.

He looked over at Beck and Jade. He really didn't know what they even were but he had a feeling just by looking and hearing them something was going on. He was having a feeling this was the Jade with the scissor. Chris honestly thought she was beautiful but he had made a note to not get on her bad side.

It was fifteen minutes later, where Jade had gotten up to ask why Sikowitz was always late. When Tori's phone started making noise. "I think your phone is making noise…" Jade yelled. "I think she knows that." Beck said. "You don't know what she knows." Jade said to him. "I know you are being noxious." Beck said.

Chris then got up and plugged it back in for her. "Thank you." Tori said with a small smile. "Why don't you just get a new pearphone." Beck told her. "Don't give her advice." Jade said angrily. "I was just-" Beck tried to say. "Well don't-" Jade yelled. "Man you make me happy." Beck yelled. "Blahh, Blahh…" Jade and Beck both said to one another.

"Why don't you just get a new pearphone?" Andre asked Tori. "Because of a new pearphone then the XT will come out and people say it will come out next week." Tori explained. "Oh so they made the announcement for the announcement next week." Tori said. Chris started to laugh, "So you are waiting for the announcement of the announcement?" Chris asked. Tori nodded her head. "Girl you are better than that." Rex said.

"Just buy a new phone." Cat told her. "No because if I buy a new GX then the XT will come out, and everyone will have a nice XT while I am stuck with a stupid GX." Tori explained. "Hey if we are going to talk about Tori's stupid phone, can someone hit me with a Car door." Jade said. "I have a car." Beck said. "Oh…" Jade said angrily.

Chris and Andre then looked at one another in confusion. Then Sinjin came into the class. "Everyone I have an announcement to make." He said. "Is it about the new XT?" Tori said hopefully while standing up. "No sit down…" Sinjin said. "You Guys know that Game show I invented,Queries for couples?" He says to everyone.

Everyone looks at him, confused. "Queries?" Rex asked. "What about your game show?" Andre asked "Well, I met with the people from and told them about the idea and they want to do it." Sinjin says. "Great,Bye." Jade said.

"Wait, I'm doing a rehearsal of the show tomorrow night for the guy who runs Game Goober." Sinjin says. "Harvey Goobenstein?" Andre asked. "Yep and I want all of you guys to come, even that guy who is sitting in front of Tori." Sinjin said. "It's Chris." Chris mumbled annoyed and confused all at once. "Great I will text everyone the details." Sinjin said while skipping out the room.

"Great…" Chris said. "At least Chris feels my pain…" Jade said. "No, this is just strange-" Chris started to say but Tori's phone started to go off.

"Turn it off." Jade yelled and everyone just started to argue. Chris couldn't help but just laugh at how different everything was from New York. Especially when Tori tried to unplug her phone and Robbie flipped over.

"Yeah I'm going to love this school." Chris said with a chuckle.

Later that day, All of five of the teenagers were about to sit down in the GameGoober studio chairs. Chris however, didn't want to test Jade's patience with him sitting down next to her. "You ok if I just sit here?" Chris asked. "Sure, whatever." Jade said. Beck raised an eyebrow since it was his first time,today, not hearing Jade scream at everyone.

"Hello, and welcome to Northridge." Sinjin said. Then the Northridge girls start to clap excitedly. "Heh heh! My girls. Uh-Huh." Rex said. "Is he always like that?" Chris whispered to Jade. "Uh-Huh." Jade whispered back.

"Thanks for being here for my first rehearsal of my very own game show, queries for couples." Sinjin said while everyone started to clap.

"Hey Chris, will you pass this down to everyone, I need to plug in my phone." Tori said as she gave the plug to Cat who passed it down to Chris. "Hi, a little help." Tori said to everyone. "Hi, a little help, help my friend, Tori plug in her phone." Cat said. "Thanks,guys!" Tori said to all of them. Chris couldn't help but just smile at the red head. He had a feeling beside Tori, Cat was definitely going to be the sweet one.

"Um, before we start, I'd like to introduce the wonderful man who runs , Mr. Harvey Goobenstein." Sinjin said while pointing to Harvey.

"And now it's time to play…" Sinjin said while pointing to the audience. "Sinjin's game show!" Cat said while standing up. Chris then just put his hand on his temple and started to rub it, it's going to be an interesting hour for sure. "It's called Queries for Couples." Sinjin told Cat who was now sitting down.

"Wall!" Sinjin yelled, which now revealed the contestants for his show. Everyone looked down in disgust for the people who were on stage.

"Now let's meet our contestants, couple number one, Hails from Burbank." Sinjin started to say. "Hey, hey, Rag Top." Harvey yelled while stomping over to Sinjin. "Excuse me for a moment." Sinjin said to everyone.

"Hey Northridge! Would you just plug it into that wall there?" Tori said to the Northridge girls. "Thanks." Tori said to them. Chris then turned to Tori. "How well do you think this will go?" Chris asked Tori. "Not very well." Jade said before Tori can answer.

Tori smiled as she saw her phone had turned on. "Yay! My phone came on." Tori said but then her phone said the same thing back. Tori groaned at this while shaking her phone. "You got the talking Reggie app?" Andre asked which now repeated it on the phone. "Yes." Tori and her phone said.

Chris then turned around, "You may want to turn off your phone." Chris told her nicely. "Yeah just turn it off." Jade snapped. "Shut up, shut up." Tori said to her phone.

"Ok, feels that a Game show should have better looking contestants." Sinjin said to the audience. "He is not wrong." Jade yelled. Chris chuckled at this while Beck rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"So I'm going to say goodnight to you guys...Go on." Sinjin told the contestants as he led them off the stage.

"Now,uh…" Sinjin said and ran over to his friends, then went in-between Chris and Jade to talk to Tori. "Will you guys be my test couples?" Sinjin asked them. " But none of us are dating except Beck and Jade." Tori told Sinjin. Chris looked over at Beck and Jade now realizing they were dating.

"That's ok, will you do it." Sinjin said. "Well I-" Tori started to say. "Don't blow this up for me, Tori." Sinjin begged Tori, while pleading with his hands. "Fine, fine." Tori said. "Great, Andre and Cat in number one, Tori and Chris in number two, and Jade and Beck in number three." Sinjin said to them. "Well, ok." Tori said and smiled down at Chris apologetically for being dragged into this.

"Awe man, Rob and I have to stay back while the new boy gets to go out." Rex said. "Sorry guys." Sinjin said while running up to the stage.

"Ok, let's play." Sinjin said while pointing to the audience. Everyone muttered Queries for couples. Everyone except for Robbie who screams it.

"That's right!" Sinjin said as he moved past the stage.

"Now say hi to our Querie girl,Trina Vega." Sinjin said. "Who is Trina?" Chris whispered to Tori. "My sister…" Tori said as Trina danced on the stage.

"Ok! Let's look at our first query for couple number one." Sinjin said as he walked over towards Andre and Cat. As Sinjin was asking the question, Chris looked over at Tori. He was glad he got Tori instead of Cat. Not that Cat was bad. But as he watched her, as she answered the question. Chris couldn't help but feel annoyed as he was on stage.

Now, as Sinjin walked over to Chris and Tori he wondered what this question would be. "Tori, You get a haircut and Chris doesn't like it. Chris what will you do? A) Break up with her. B) Be honest with her. C) Lie to her about your feelings." Sinjin said.

"What kind of question is this?" Chris said with a smirk. "Just answer the question." Sinjin snapped. "Ok, ok." Chris said as he put his answer down. "Tori, what do you think Chris said?" Sinjin asked "Maybe B?" Tori answered. "And what Chris chose was C.." Sinjin. "Well… makes sense." Jade whispered as Tori shook her head.

"Now, we have our final contestant, Beck and Jade.

"Tori!" Tori's phone said. "You are taking a phone call now?" Jade snapped at her. "I didn't even press the answer." Tori said to Jade. "I'm sorry, my phone is very broken." Tori said to the audience. "Mom,I can't talk right now." Tori said to her phone as Chris started to whistle and look the other way.

"Can you hear me?" Tori's mom said on the phone. "Turn it off!" Trina told her. "I'm pressing the end call." Tori said. "I'm at the drugstore, do you want me to buy you some more ointment?" Tori's mom said, as Tori put her phone under her. Chris then lifted his head and turned to give her a curious look.

"I have some ointment if you need it." Sinjin told her. "Please continue with Beck and Jade." Tori told him.

"Ok, Beck and Jade, Your query is You're stranded on a boat in the ocean…" Sinjin said. "I don't go in the ocean." Jade said. "Just let him finish the question." Beck told her. "I don't like the ocean." Jade said. "Guys." Sinjin said in a warning tone.

"We are trying to help our friend with his game show." Beck told her. "You know what happened to me when I was in third grade and I went into the ocean." Jade yelled at Beck. "The dolphin was just being friendly." Beck yelled at her.

"I love dolphins, they eat fish and do I saw one in a movie that solves crime." Cat told everyone. "Oh yeah, What was that name of that movie?" Robbie yelled from his seat in the audience. "Detective Blowhole." Andre said to Robbie and Cat. "Oh yeah." Robbie said, then got up from his seat and made a dolphin noise and Cat and Andre joined in.

The other four just made a shocking look, and then Chris and Tori just looked at one another. "What happened to the dolphin?" Chris asked Jade who then just glared at him.

"I'm trying to ask Beck and Jade a query." Sinjin snapped at all of them. "Dolphins creep me out so I will not go in the ocean." Jade told Sinjin. "Just say A,B, or C!" Sinjin snapped at Jade.

"B!" Jade screamed. "Maybe it was B." Beck said to her. "I don't care!" Jade yelled at him. "I'm not happy with our relationship!" Beck yelled at her. Jade quiet down after that.

Tori and Chris looked at one another and then looked down. This definitely wasn't what Chris expected out of this game show.

"We'll be right back with more Queries for couples," Sinjin told the audience. As Trina walked up to the mic and then Sinjin started to tell her to stop it.

"This was interesting.." Tori said as Cat,Andre, Chris, and even Robbie nodded their heads.

Suddenly, Tori's phone went off again. "Tori, do you want the ointment or the foam?" Tori's mom said. "Ointment! Wait, they have foam?" Tori said as she started to blush and look down in shock.

The next day at school, Robbie walked up to Tori and explained how he fixed her phone however that meant. The phone was on a cart with a battery cart.

"What,what, is this?" Tori said to Robbie. Chris then started to walk up to Tori and stand in-between Tori and Robbie. "Wow, baby…" Chris said but Tori just ignored him. "This is Car battery from a Volvo." Robbie said while answering Tori's question.

"So, I'm supposed to lug around these Giant Car batteries to power my phone?" Tori asked him. "Or you could just buy a new pear phone GX to replace that one" Chris suggested to Tori, Robbie nodded at her in agreement. "No, if I buy a Gx, I guarantee you the new XT will come out like the next day." Tori said to the two boys. "And then, I'll be the dumb preturd with the Everybody else has the cool new XT." Tori said to them as Robbie nodded and Chris nodded his head at her.

Robbie then put his hand on his shoulder, "Take it easy,baby." Robbie told her. "Robbie, what the heck." Tori said as Chris chuckled. "Hey, Tori." Sinjin called out while walking over to them in crutches. "Hey, Sinj- Sinjin what happened to you?" Tori said. "Well.. after the game show, I went to the parking lot to be voted the worst couple, and Jade ran me over." Sinjin explained.

"Wait, that was a vote?" Chris asked Sinjin. "Yeah." Sinjin said. "She ran over you?" Robbie said in shock. "Just my legs." Sinjin told them. "Will you give this to Beck and Jade?" Sinjin asked Tori. "Then she will be the one who got run over…" Chris said. "Probably but they have a trophy over it." Sinjin added. "Sure, I will do it." Tori told Sinjin. "So, is this Grabenstein guy. Going to put your Game show on his website?" Tori asked.

"I'm not sure." Sinjin answered. "Well what did he say?" Chris asked. "Nothing. He just spit in my apple juice." Sinjin said. "That's not a good sign." Tori said. "Hard to say." Sinjin said.

Then Beck and Jade started to come in the hallway, and Sinjin, and Robbie ran away as Tori dragged her GX away. But Chris just walked over to his locker as he watched Beck and Jade go into a closet.

It wasn't a minute into it when Beck asked Chris to come here. "Sure, asked the new guy, that doesn't know anything about us." Jade said while rolling her eyes. "Just let me ask the question,Jade." Beck yelled. But then Cat came in, "Is that a closet party?Look I have spoons!" Cat said. "Look there is someone that knows something about us." Beck told Jade, who rolled her eyes.

"Cat, come here." Beck said while gently dragging her over. "So, I'm good or…" Chris asked. "On global warming because I don't think that's really happening." Cat said. "This is going to be like asking a monkey." Jade said to Beck. "Oh! I saw a movie about a monkey." Cat said while turning over to Jade.

"Okay, Fine, what you seen don't you think Jade and I fight a lot?" Beck asked Chris. "Yeah but all boyfriends fight a lot, right Cat?" Jade asked Cat. "Well, -" Cat answered. "Yes or no?" Jade snapped at her. Cat then screamed. "Let her answer talk." Beck yelled at her.. "You never listen to me talk." Jade yelled at him. "Can we go now or-" Cat said. "No, you both stay here, What is your point anyway?" Jade asked while bringing Cat back over towards then.

"I would like to have a girlfriend, I can talk to without having a screaming match." Beck said. "Oh yeah well I like to have a boyfriend who other girls don't stare at all the time." Jade told him. "How is it my fault, that girls stare at me all the time?" Beck screamed. "Oh you could look worse if you wanted to." Jade told him.

"Cat?" Chris said as he noticed as she was hyperventilating. "I can't believe how Jealous you get." Beck told Jade. "Oh, oh, so you think I'm ugly." Jade said to him. "What?!" Beck said, then turned to Chris and Cat. "Did I say she was ugly?" Beck said to Cat. "No, Cat thinks we are a perfect couple." Jade snapped at Beck. "Cat, are Jade and I, a perfect couple?" Beck asked her. As Beck and Jade started to scream, Cat fell into Chris's arm. "Well, you made Cat faint." Beck said. "I'm done.." Jade said while walking out the closet.

"Guys…" Chris said. "Cat..wake up." Chris said. Then got up and got water from his water bottle and splashed it on her. "What?" Cat mumbled. "Why, did I faint?" Cat asked. "Because Beck and Jade." Chris told her while handing her his water bottle for her to drink. "Here let me help you up." Chris said. "Thanks,Chris." Cat said. "Are you ok?" Chris asked. "Yeah, I just hate when people fight." Cat added.

As they walked out of the closet, Chris saw Jade at her locker with tears in her eyes. "Here you go to class." Chris told Cat. "But, Jadey." Cat said. "I will handle it." Chris told her.

As Cat walked away, Chris walked up to Jade. "Go away." Jade mumbles. "No." Chris said. "What are you planning on doing?" Chris asked. "I don't know… and quite frankly, it's none of your business." Jade said to him while slamming her locker. Chris then shuts his locker, that was on the two lockers down hers.

"Well, just continue trying to talk to him." Chris told her as he saw Jade wipe his eyes. "Thanks." Jade mumbled. "If you tell anyone about this-" Jade warned him. "I wouldn't do that." Chris said to her. "I mean it." Jade said while walking away. "I know." Chris said while walking to his next class.

Later that night, Everyone was over at Tori's house except for Beck and Jade. Trina walked downstairs "oh, who is this?" Trina said as she saw Chris. "Trina go away, we are playing cards." Tori said. "Oh, look, no room for me, I guess I will sit next to the cute new boy." Trina said as she sat on Chris's lap. Chris looks uncomfortable at this and just slowly looks over at Tori. "This is happening…" Chris whispered. Andre then nods at him.

It was five minutes after Trina won the round of cards. When Tori sighed. "You guys I feel guilty we didn't invite Beck to play cards with us." Tori said to her friends,"If you invite Beck and You get Jade too." Andre said as Trina softly rubs her fingers on Chris's curly black hair. "You have really stunning eyes." Trina mumbles. "Trina…" Tori said. "Plus, they're always fighting." Cat said. "I don't want to be sitting here while they are screaming at each other." Robbie said.

"Alright, let's get over the chit chat and play some cards." Andre said to them. As they were about to play Tori's phone started to ring. "Hello?" Tori said but then got electrocuted. Tori then screamed. "See this is why you should buy yourself a new Pearphone." Chris said to Tori. "Who was it anyway?" Cat asked Tori. "I don't know, I was too busy being electrocuted to hear." Tori said to everyone. "The worst those batteries could give you is a mild shock." Robbie said to Tori. Then Tori shocked Robbie to prove him wrong.

"Like Chris said you should buy yourself a new pear phone GX." Andre told her. "No, If I bought a new GX then they are going to announce it the next day." Tori said as everyone in the room started to say it with her.

"I'm so sick of hearing that." Rex said. "Well, there's no need for you guys to mock me simultaneously." Tori added. "Is it my turn to deal, because my uncle taught me how to deal with one hand." Cat said as Andre handed her the deck of cards. "Schmozzle." Cat said while throwing the cards.

Then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Tori said as Chris pushed Trina off of him to sit where Tori was sitting.

"See? They're all here, even Chris is here." Beck said to Jade. "Listen I'm sorry we didn't invite you but uh-" Tori said. "Tell her why you didn't invite us to play." Beck told Tori. "Well, 'cause...We were planning a surprise party." Tori said as Jade looked confused.

"All didn't invite you to play because You two are always screaming at each other, and it makes everyone feel awkward even Chris knows it, It makes Cat faint and sometimes makes Robbie cry." Andre told the couple. "One time, it happened one time." Robbie argued. "Six" Rex added. "Six times." Robbie said.

"See?We fight so much our friends don't want us around." Beck said. "Tori is not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, Chris just got here, Nobody likes Trina and Cat is basically a pet." Jade said while Cat barked at the end.

"You guys are going to let her say nobody likes me?" Trina said. "Yep." Chris whispered. "So, why don't you guys play cards with us?" Tori said while Tori stood by Chris, who was putting up the cards. "You know I don't want to be your boyfriend if we fight all the time." Beck said. "So you want to break up?" Jade yelled. "No I'm not saying-" Beck started to say.

"That you may break up because I'm not seeing anyone-" Trina started to say but was interrupted by Jade throwing a pillow. "Next time.. it's a hammer!" Jade screamed at her. "Come on Beck take me to get some food." Jade told him. "I'm tired of fighting." Beck told her. "Ok I'm going to walk out that door, and if you don't come out by the time I count to ten we are over." Jade told him.

As Jade was counting to ten, Chris couldn't help but wonder why Beck didn't go after her. She is beautiful but they sound like they are going through something that they just haven't talked about. But when Beck didn't come to the door by ten, it was shocking that Beck allowed himself to let Jade go.

As Beck sat at the table, Trina sat in Beck's lap. "That woman likes laps." Chris muttered. Then all of them continue to play cards.

The next day at school, Tori walks up to Robbie,Andre and Chris. "Hey guys. Guess what, I just got.. a new XT." Tori said. "Good." Both Chris and Andre said. "I thought you were waiting for the New GX." Robbie said. "Oh, who knows when that will be it could be months. I need a new phone and the XT is fine now. I already installed Reggie." Tori said as she showed the three guys.

Then Cat came over, "Hey you guys did you see Jade and Beck's profile." Cat asked. "No, why?" Tori asked. "It's said not in a relationship." Andre told her. "How long were they together for?" Chris asked. "Like three years." Andre told him. "Wow." Chris said. "I guess it's official then." Tori said sadly. "This school is different from my other school in New York." Chris said while leaning back on the lockers.

"Why did you move?" Andre asked. "My mom got a new Job." Chris answered. "You couldn't live with your Dad?" Tori asked. "They are divorce, we don't get along. I guess I should follow all of you on the slap." Chris said to all of them.

As he was following everyone on the slap, Trina came down. "Guess what I just got?" Trina said excitedly, while holding the GX pearphone. "You have got to be kidding me." Tori said while stomping her foot. "I got one 's blue!" The janitor said while holding his pearphone up. "Me too." Another random girl said while holding her pearphone up too.

"What did I tell you guys." Tori said angrily. "Well you bought it." Robbie said. "I thought it would never come out!?" Tori said angrily while throwing her phone away.

Chris looked at Tori and back at the trashcan. "You are just going to throw it away." Chris said but then the phone said it back to them. "Yep." Tori said while walking out the door. "Where are you going?" Andre asked her. "To get the GX." Tori yelled as Andre ran after her.

Chris then sighed with a small smile, he may have just moved to Hollywood for many reasons. But he felt as it was, he was a part of something, socially wise. Chris may have never met Sikowitz since he was out of town. But he definitely had a feeling of this is how everyone else was like. Who would the teacher be like?

As Chris walked out the building, he couldn't help but wonder what Jade would be like as the days go on. What will she be like? Was she always picking up fights? Will Beck and her get back together? Then Chris wondered what Tori and his relationship would be like as time went on, what her personality was really like.

Chris had already got a taste of everyone's personality. He just hoped as time went on. They will continue to allow him in their lives. But for now he will just have to wait and see.


	2. The bird scene and locker design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds out what his locker will look like and what the bird scene is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter (: don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo at the end. Stay for Sunday for chapter 3

Chris was walking into the Hollywood arts building and was about to turn the corner to his locker when he felt Tori tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey." Chris said. "Hey, I forgot to tell you this yesterday, but sorry you had to witness the whole Jade and Beck thing." Tori said to Chris.

"It's all good, I never really saw anything like it at my school in New coming here with this drama has definitely been interesting." Chris said. "I mean at home, there was always drama going on." Chris admitted.

Truth was Chris didn't know why he was telling her this. He felt nervous and like he was shaking but he didn't know why. Tori tilted her head a little at him.

"What does that mean?" Tori asked him. "Oh, my family is messed up in a lot of different ways" Chris said to her as he started to unlock his locker. "Aren't all families?" Tori asked. "You aren't wrong."Chris said. "So, will I _actually_ get to see today because I have been at school for almost four days and I haven't seen him at all?" Chris asked her in a jokingly tone.

"Yeah,I think he said he had a trip or something, _honestly_ it's Sikowitz, I don't know where he is half the time." Tori said, shaking her head. Chris raised an eyebrow at her, curious what she meant by this.

But before he could ask anything else, Jade came over with Cat talking behind her. "Jadey, are you sure you are ok?" Cat said to her in a worried tone. "Yes Cat I'm fine.." Jade said but pauses as to think about the next thing she will say.

"But ask me this one more time and the only person that _will not_ be ok is _you_." Jade said bitterly. "I'm sorry, I am just worried about you." Cat told her. Jade rolled her eyes at the red hair girl.

Chris raised his eyebrows at Tori who then just shrugged. "Hey Chris and Tori!" Cat said to them. "Hey Cat." Chris and Tori said "Wait,Chris is that your locker?" Cat asked "Um, yeah, why?" Chris asked.

"What are you going to decorate it like?" Cat asked curiously. "I do not know." Chris said. "Well what are you passionate about, what makes you want to continue coming here?" Tori said. "Well, I really like rock music, I was going to join a band but I never really got to do it for some reasons that are just plain lame." Chris said. "Just continue thinking about it." Tori said patting him on shoulder as they began to walk to class.

As Tori, Chris and Cat walked into class, Sikowitz jumped up from his chair with a coconut in his hand. "You must be Chris!" Sikowitz said. "Yes sir." Chris said. "Ahh.. not bad not bad.." Sikowitz said. "Thank you?" Chris said. Tori and Chris sat down and Tori did a small smile.

"What kind of instrument were you into when you were in the band?" Tori asked him. "Electric guitar and singing." Chris said to her. "Why did you come to Hollywood arts?" Tori asked. "Music and acting, I am more into music." Chris said.

Then Andre sat behind them "Hey, what are we talking about?" Andre said. "I'm trying to get Chris to think about what he wants to decorate his locker." Tori said. "He says he likes music." Tori said. "How about I show you what mine looks like after class?" Andre said. "Alright, sure, thanks." Chris said.

"So, I signed up for Rock and Roll because it has a lot of singing, I thought since I am going to a new school, maybe I could start acting in plays more. This one sounds perfect. It's a boy that loves guitar-" Chris started to say.

"You need to do the bird scene." Sikowitz told him while going to the stage. "The bird scene?" Chris asked. "Anyone who wants to do a play, you have to do the bird scene." Beck said to him from across the room. Sikowitz then handed a book to him. "Alright." Chris said while looking down.

After class, Andre showed Chris his piano locker. "Wow, that's amazing." Chris told Andre. "How did you do that?" Chris asked him. "Honestly, I just did, It took a lot of tools that's for sure. You could do a lot of things, just take your locker door home." Andre told him.

* * *

Later that night, Chris looked at the spray paints that his mom had from painting since that is her hobby. He thought about the meaning of him even going to a performing arts school, he went to act and he went singing and to play his heart out. He took the locker door while started to paint the door.

"Wow.." Chris's mom, Amanda said as she came into the room. "What is this for?" Amanda asked her son. "We are supposed to design our lockers. I just thought about doing an electric guitar with a microphone." Chris said. "Well, it looks really good. Do you have homework?" Amanda asked him. "I have one assignment for me to be able to be in a play." Chris said.

This shocked Amanda a little, since her son didn't normally do stuff like this since he was really shy about his acting and singing. Amanda was in a performing art school while growing up and met Chris' dad because of the school. So seeing her son loving music and acting made her happy.

"Oh, really? I'm so proud of you." Amanda told her son. "Thanks mom." Chris said to her. "Have you talked to your Dad Yet?" Amanda asked him. "Do I have to?" Chris asked. "No, but you used to have a good relationship with him-" Amanda began to say to him.

"Yeah, I did but Mom, you _even_ said that this is a new start, I need time to find out how I am here before I talk to Dad." Chris told his mom. "Well, you have the option to talk to him. I know it's hard but just think about it." Amanda said while Chris looked down at the painting. "I got to continue working." Chris said. "Ok, I will leave you be." Amanda said while patting his back.

* * *

The next day at school, Chris was screwing on his locker door, while Jade walked up to her locker when the door just fell off. "Well that's nice." Jade muttered bitterly. "Here. I got it." Chris told her. Jade didn't say anything but just hand the locker door to him, she was already upset about life and now she having to get help with her locker was the last thing she wanted to admit to anyone that she needed help with this.

"Is that what you designed on your locker, why did you do it like that?" Jade asked him. "Yep, and I have been meaning ask you but why are your scissors?" Chris asked while helping putting the locker back together. "Well, I asked you first." Jade told him.

"Well, I am into guitar and singing. Ever since I was little, I always wanted to be in a band like my Dad was. But now, I just do it for myself. Singing is a way to find my emotions while Acting is something I love doing for fun. I love to improv more than acting." Chris told her.

It was quiet for a moment, as Chris was screwing on Jade's locker. "I love the movie scissoring- " Jade started to say but looked up at Chris who was smiling. "What?" Jade said bitterly. "I don't blame you for loving it, that's all." Chris said with a shrug.

" _Wait_ , you watch it too?" Jade asked him. "Yeah, my whole family loves it." Chris said with a chuckle. "Wow." Jade said. "Well, if you do ever want to watch it more." Chris added. "Then I will, may or not let you let you know." Jade told him while shutting the locker. "Umm, don't tell anyone about this, _again_." Jade whispered while walking away.

Tori then walked over to him. "Was Jade _actually_ being nice to you?" Tori asked him in shock while looking back. "Yeah, I.. I guess so." Chris said while putting his locker up.

"Your locker looks good." Tori said, impressed. "Thanks." Chris said. "I just thought about what you and Andre told me." Chris told her while picking up her backpack. "Well, you did a good job with it." Tori added. "Are you ready for your bird scene?" Tori asked. "Yeah, I am." Chris said. "I feel pretty confident with it." Chris said. "Well good luck." Tori said while they were walking into the Sikowitz's classroom.

"Already, Chris, Are _YOU_ ready?" Sikowitz said. "Yes sir." Chris said. Once Chris went up and did everything that was in the bird scene. Chris looked at the whole class, and the teacher.

"That wasn't on." Sikowitz said. Chris started to feel a bit mad by this. "That's it?" Chris asked him. "I'm sorry, Chris, I guess you don't have what it takes." Sikowitz said with a shrug. "No sir, I think you didn't like how I did it." Chris told him. " _Excuse_ me?" Sikowitz said. "You _heard_ me, I know my acting isn't the best, but I think I did a pretty good job. And I'm _proud_ of it." Chris told him.

Sikowitz smiled at this, the teacher knew this was a very good student even if he had known him for the second time. Everyone else started to clap. "Only one person has ever passed the bird scene the first time and that was Jade West. Now we get to add Chris James." Sikowitz said. "Well, when you believe in something you don't give up." Chris said with a shrug.

"Good skill you have learned I see. Who was your old teacher?" Sikowitz asked. "Mr. Taylor from New York performing arts school." Chris answered. "Well, he did a fine job of teaching you." Sikowitz said.

Chris then sat down next to Jade who was alone in the back of the classroom. Instead of Jade snapping at him, she just had a tiny smile. "Well, he isn't wrong." Jade whispered while Sikowitz was having Cat and Robbie do a scene with a toy snake.

"What do you mean?" Chris whispered softly back. Lucky for them, nobody was really listening except Beck who was a row in front of them. "Most people just give up." Jade whispered with a shrug. "It's always a good thing when a guy knows not to give up on something he loves." Jade added.

Before Chris could say anything else, The bell ring and Jade jumped out of her seat to get out. Beck looked at Chris with a glare while Andre looked at Beck with a confused look. Before Chris could walk out, Sikowitz called him.

"Hey." Sikowitz said while throwing a shoe at him. "Hello." Chris said with a small laugh. "You know it is always nice to see a guy, not scared to fight back." Sikowitz said. "And good luck, on the Rock and Roll play. It is a hard scene to get especially with . Now, Go on." Sikowitz told him.

Chris walked out the door and he couldn't help but smile while thinking about all this. What if he really didn't make it. The character sounded so much like him. It was his dream to play a role like this. He believed in himself with the bird scene but that scene was so easy. Chris spent the night working on it.

Then Chris thought about Beck and how he gave Chris a glare. He wasn't scared of him, but Chris had a feeling that Beck was going to continue giving him a look.

Chris wasn't much of a jealous type but he felt like if he put his emotions out to Jade that he would fall for her. He didn't want to end up getting hurt like his last girlfriend.

Lastly, there was Tori and her brown eyes, she didn't say much to him but for some reason he started to feel something for her. He just didn't know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one if you do be sure to let me know what you think, leave a comment leaving a idea and your favorite part. Don't forget a kudo. Stay tune on Sunday for more!


	3. Andre's horrible girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the episode Andre's horrible girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! If you do let me know by commenting and leaving a kudo. If you like this come back on Thursday to see more! Also if you are curious what Chris looks like I picture him like Penn Badgley, how do you picture him?

"Oh, what you think since Beck and I broke up, I don't have anything to do Saturday night?" Jade yelled at Cat. "No, I never said that-" Cat started to say. "I've got a lot of things I'm going to do!" Jade yelled at her. "Ok." Cat said. "I mean, if you want me to cancel my plans to come out with you while you dog sit, then fine." Jade said." _Fine_ , I'll do it." She said.

"You don't have to…" Cat started to say. "I said I'll do it!" Jade yelled. "But you _owe_ me, Baby girl." Jade said in a warning tone while walking away. "Thank you!" Cat yelled at her.

Jade walked past Tori, Chris, Beck and Robbie, as Jade was walking by, Beck said hey to her which she replied bitterly back with yeah hey. But when Chris saw her walk by, he had heard the whole conversation with Cat and her talking so Chris ran after her.

"Hey, Jade, wait up!" Chris said. "What?" Jade said. "I heard your conversation-" Chris started to say. " _Your_ point?" Jade asked bitterly. "Well, we did talk about watching that movie the other day and if you are still up for that.." Chris said as he grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly wrote his number down.

"Call me." Chris said. "I got to get back to Tori blowing a balloon up her nose…" He said. "Gross.." Jade mumbled. "See you around." Chris said. "Yeah." Jade told him.

As Chris walked back down the stairs, he saw someone he hadn't seen before. "You'll be there, she'll be there." Andre said to Tori. Tori then turned to Chris "Oh and Chris will be there too. Right,Chris, you like sushi right? So, will you come Saturday night?" Tori asked. "Yeah sure, I'll be there." Chris said with a shrugged.

"I do love my _soosh_!" Tori said while pointing at Hope. "Great!" Hope said and kissed Andre on the cheek. Andre chuckled at this. "Yeah.." Andre said with a clap. " _Pretty_ girl." Beck pointed out. "Yeah who was that?" Chris said. "Andre's new girlfriend, Hope." Beck said with a fake smile.

"Yeah she seems really nice." Tori said to Andre. "Thanks." Andre said while walking away. As he walked away, Tori looked at the three guys, "Raise your hand if you hate her." Tori said. Robbie and Beck raised their hands as Chris raised his eyebrows.

"I got to get to class, I'll see you tomorrow Chris." Tori said. "See you." Chris said. "Beck, are we really hanging out tomorrow?" Robbie said. "Why not? I got nothing better to do." Beck said with a shrugged. Beck gave Chris a fake smile and waved Robbie and Chris goodbye.

"You _probably_ should be careful with Jade because of Beck." Robbie said. "Oh, right." Chris said. "But, she _still_ needs a friend." Chris said. "Who needs a friend?" Cat asked. "My brother needs a friend." Cat said looking down. "We were talking about Jade-" Robbie said. "Oh Jadey and I are hanging out this Saturday, she seems _really_ lonely." Cat said.

Chris then raised an eyebrow at Robbie as to say _'I told you so'_. "See…" Chris said. "See what?" Cat said while looking up. "I got to go, I'll see you around." Chris said while patting Robbie on the shoulder and giving the red hair girl a smile.

"What does he see Robbie?" Chris could hear Cat say in the background. As Chris was walking he couldn't help but shake his head. Yeah Beck was going through a breakup but he had everyone around him while he watched Jade only talk to Cat. She definitely needed a friend and he saw that the past few days.

**Tori Vega :**

_Sushi with Andre,Hope and Chris. I "hope" it's good. Hahahaha. (okay,_ **rockandroll15** _, (Chris) is shaking his head at me)_

**Feeling: Fishful**

Tori,Andre, and Hope walked into the Nozo building, "Wow this is a really cool place." Tori said in amazement. "I know and they have really awesome sushi." Hope said. "Oh, I bet they have miso soup." Andre said. "I love Miso soup!" Andre added

"Miso soup is gross." Hope said. "Yeah I used to like miso soup then I realized it was gross." Andre said to Hope. Chris put his hands on his chin as Tori looked at Andre in confusion.

"Hello, Hope! Welcome back to Nozo." said. "Hi, ." Hope said to her. "Oh my God!" Tori suddenly said. "What is he here?" said while looking around. "No. I'm Tori, Remember me, you produce my friend's play." Tori said. "Oh, Yeah." said in a disgusted tone. "You left my daughter dangling from the ceiling." said. Chris couldn't help but laugh at this as Tori shamefully put her head down.

"What happened to your other restaurant,Wok Star?" Andre asked. "Oh it burned down in a mystery fire. So then I collected the insurance money and opened this place." Mrs. Lee said.

"But Wok Star was a Chinese restaurant." Tori said "Yeah, so?" said. "And this a sushi place" Chris said "A Japanese place." Andre added. "Are you Chinese or Japanese?" Tori asked. Mrs. Lee flicked her on the head.

"I have four nice spots for you at the bar." said. "One for Hope, one for Hope's boyfriend, one for the guy that seems to know how to keep head in his business and one for the girl that _tried to kill my daughter_." She said. "Thank you, and uh sorry about dangling your daughter." Tori said. "That's day I will get my revenge." Mrs. Lee said while walking away.

"Why did you dangle her daughter?" Chris asked as Hope was yelling at Andre. "Because Jade was writing a play and she wanted to produce it but we needed money. So, covered the cost but she wanted her daughter to sing. It was awful." Tori said. "Oh I see, I think." Chris said.

"So, you really like her?" Tori asked Andre. "Yeah, yeah." Andre said. "Because it seems like she makes you nervous." Tori said. "Nah." Andre said. "What can I get you?" The server said. "That girl I came in with wanted a sunomono salad! But with no crab!" Andre said in a panicked voice. "No crab." The server repeated. "I'm serious!" Andre yelled. "Please don't put any _crab_ in the salad!" He yelled. "She will _kill me_ , if you do, she will _kill me_!" Andre yelled.

"Andre?" Tori asked. "Dude what was that?" Chris asked. "What was what?" Andre asked. "That scene you just caused." Tori said. "Oh that was nothing." Andre said in a panicked voice. "Andre, come on. Why are you with her?" Tori said.

"Her Dad." Andre whispered. "Her Dad!?" Chris and Tori both whispered back. "Shush, I don't want her to hear you." Andre whispered. "I have to use the bathroom." Tori said while getting up.

As Tori left, Chris sat in Hope's spot. "You should really talk to her." Chris said. "Her Dad is a song producer, but what should I even say. I'm singing to her and her Dad and friends at her birthday party tonight?" Andre said while watching Hope

"Yeah I used to have a girlfriend who was not chill about anything in fact she was like Hope and we only dated because my Dad wanted us to. But you have a choice here. Who knows I never heard you sing but you must be good if she allows you to sing at her birthday party." Chris said.

"Yeah I guess…. Oh crap she is coming back." Andre said. Chris couldn't help but laugh at on that day, at Hope's birthday party, it was after the earthquake, when Chris got a text from Jade.

 **Jade** : _hey are you still free for that movie?_

 **Chris** : _thought you were hanging out with Cat._

 **Jade** : _yeah but then Cat invited Beck and Robbie._

 **Chris** : _What is your address?_

Chris then quickly gets in his car and drives to Jade's house to see her in her car. Chris was about to knock on the window when he saw Jade's eyes were closed and singing.

"Shelter my eyes from the sun, wait for the birds to fly by."

But as she opened her eyes she saw Chris. "Oh God." Jade mumbled. "No, no it's not bad." Chris said getting in the car. But then Chris saw her head was bleeding. "Are you ok!?" Chris asked. "Yeah,The earthquake did it." Jade answered. "You aren't with Tori and Andre anymore?" She asked. "No, Umm I guess once I realized that I won't get recognized by Hope's Dad, I really didn't see the point." Chris said.

"Oh yeah.I saw that on Tori's slap." Jade whispered. "By the way,that's what Tori does without realizing doesn't realize that she takes things away from people." Jade said with a shrug.

"I mean the first day that she came, she kissed Beck. She always wonders why I hated her after that." Jade said with a shrug.

"She said that you made a play once?" Chris asked. "Yeah, I freaked out because I wanted my Dad to see it and think it's good." Jade said. "I just wanted his approval." Jade said with a shrugged.

Chris understood that feeling but before he could tell Jade that, she looked at him. "Did you ever do that play that you wanted to do?" Jade asked while wiping the blood from her forehead with her sleeve. "Let me help you with that." Chris said while getting a towel her and a water bottle from his backpack. He then opening his door to dip the water in there.

"The play didn't really want me as their lead role, someone else got that part. Which sucks, but I will get over it. In a way tonight wasn't a complete let down. I mean it's always fun seeing Hope's Dad care more about Tori and Andre's singing than his spoiled daughter getting hurt." Chris said

"Ok but did you get on video?" Jade said. "Yeah I will show you later but you mentioned Beck being with you,why didn't he help you?" Chris asked as he took the towel of the side of Jade's face. "I ran out before he could even do anything." Jade said as she picked at her nail polish. "So I guess _we both_ lost something that could have been good." Chris whispered with a small smile.

Jade knew he wasn't wrong, and Chris knew she wasn't wrong as well. The thing Chris saw that Jade and him had in common was they were both scared of what would happen if they say something whether it is to their parents or even a person they don't know that well.

Chris got his computer out of his backpack and put the scissoring in. "Let's watch the movie shall we?" Chris asked. "Yeah we shall." Jade said.

One thing Jade realized with Chris was he was right and most of the time she thinks everyone is wrong. She needed Beck back just like Chris wanted Hope's Dad to notice her. They just didn't know where to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this? Do you like Chris with Jade or do you like Jade with Beck? Make sure to leave a kudo and a comment if you like what you are reading, it helps me continue.


	4. Car,Rain,and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Chris goes with Tori in the episode Car,Rain, and Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do make sure to leave a comment and a kudo. I love to hear what you guys think will happen.
> 
> Also want to say yes, this will change most of the timeline in the actual tv show but I made it like the episodes.

"Cat?" Chris asked while sitting down by the lockers, next to her. "Hi, Chris." Cat said as she was playing sad music on her tablet. "Why do you look sad?" Chris asked. "How do you know I'm sad?" Cat asked while looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Well, you are in front of my locker-" Chris started to say as Cat played sad music on her tablet again. "Cat. Cat?" Tori said while walking up to them. "Sup?" Where have you been?" Tori asked. "Well you woke up this morning." Cat stated.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked. "And again why are you all sad?" Chris asked Cat. "How do you even know I'm sad?" Cat asked them.

"Well, you are _dressed_ in sad colors." Tori started. "And you are _playing_ sad music." Chris added. "Oh, and you're _wearing_ a button that says, "I'm sad. Ask me why." Tori said.

"Mona Patterson died." Cat said. "I'm sorry…" Chris said. "That we _don't_ know who that is." Tori said. "That's so sad." Cat said. "She's one of my favorite actresses was on a really popular Tv show from the 1960s." She said.

"What show?" Tori asked. "I married my mom." Cat answered. "Oh I really like that show." Tori said. "I used to watch reruns of it with my brother when he was in a special hospital where they used to handcuff him to his bed." Cat said.

Chris and Tori looked at each other with an eyebrow raised as to say ' _Did you also just hear that?_ ' "And now you are sad because you feel like nobody remembers her?" Chris asked.

"Exactly, on my way to school I stopped at her star on Hollywood Boulevard, and there weren't any flowers or anything, just a weird man with a hat and some vomit on his pants." Cat said. "Yeah, um listen-" Tori started to say. "I gave him a tiny wipe but he ate it." Cat said.

"Well, I'm sorry you're sad but we have a science project due tomorrow and we _still_ have a lot to do." Tori said to her. "No, I'm too sad, to think about science." Cat said as she softly cried.

"Ok, where did Mona Patterson live?" Tori asked. "Here in California." Cat said softly. "All right, why don't you two drive by there and then work on the project?" Chris asked. "Yeah, we can light a candle and live it by her doorstep to honor her memory." Tori said.

"Can it be a scented candle?" Cat asked. "Sure." Tori said. "Because I have a scented candle that smells like cinnamon buns." Cat said. "Did Mona Patterson like Cinnamon buns?" Chris curiously asked her.

"I don't know, we _weren't_ friends." Cat said. "Ok, Just- Find where Mona lives then after school you and I can go after we can light your then go back to my house and we work on our science project until we finish,ok?" Tori said

"Ok! So you'll drive?" Cat asked. "No, I-I didn't pass my driver's test." Tori said. "Why not?" Chris asked. "I didn't see the old lady in the wheelchair." Tori gasped at this while Chris laughed as Tori explained.. "I can drive you two." Chris said as the bell rings and Cat called Jade's name.

"What?" Jade asked. "If my brother lets me borrow his car will you drive Tori and me to an old lady's house after school?" Cat asked. "No." Jade said while walking away. "Wait! Please!" Tori said to her. "Get Chris or someone else to do it." Jade said.

"Cats is really sad because this actress passed away last night, and-" Tori started to say."Wow! She passed away just last night?" Jade asked. "Yeah." Cat said. "Then _yeah_. Yeah, I'll drive you guys to her house." Jade told them.

"Why'd you change your mind?" Tori asked. "Is it the spirits…" Chris asked. "What?" Tori asked. "Because you will be going less than 24 hours.." Jade said. "Which means the Spirit is still _lingering_ and I will be able to breathe in the _fumes of her soul_." Jade told them.

Cat and Tori had a horrified look on her face while Chris laughed. "Maybe Chris can take us." Tori told Cat. "No!" Jade said. "I'll take you can leave after sundown." Jade told them.

"Why can't we just go after school?" Tori asked her. "I don't like driving in the daylight!" Jade screamed and then walked away.

"Chris, please come with us. Just in case Jade kills us." Tori begged him. "Yeah sure. I'll come." Chris said. "Jade doesn't scare me." He added.

"She doesn't?" Tori asked. "Not at all." Chris said. "I'll text my brother." Cat said while looking down at her phone. "I'll see you guys later." Chris said while walking away.

"Bye!" Cat added. "Bye, see you tonight." Tori said. "See you then." Chris said.

* * *

As Chris was walking away he saw Beck and Trina's sister kissing. ' _Oh wow'_ He thought to himself. ' _Was there a reason why Beck and Trina were kissing_?'

"You _bit_ my lip…" Beck said. "I tried to bite both." Trina said while walking away. "That girl…" Beck muttered and bumped into Chris.

It was quiet for a moment as the two stared at one another. Ever since Chris has been hanging out with Jade, he could feel Beck not liking him.

In a way Beck dislikes Chris because of how much he was hanging out with Jade. No matter what he would never say those words to Jade but he felt that was why he hated the teenager.

"Um that's _not_ what that looks like." Beck said. "Oh it's none of my business." Chris started to say while walking the other way but Beck grabbed his arm. "She said that if people see me, kiss her then other guys will want to." He said.

"Why don't you trick her into believing that. Get all the guys like Robbie,and Andre and get even more confused." Chris said.

"You think that would work?" Beck asked. "Yeah I mean.. I would help but I promise Tori I would come with Cat and them somewhere.." Chris said.

"Well, thanks for the idea man." Beck said. "Yep." Chris said. "Um Do you mind not mentioning-" Beck started. "I won't." Chris said. "Ok good." Beck said "Is she doing ok?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I would say she is doing the best she can. Cat and I are still looking out for her." Chris answered. "Will you make sure she is still doing ok?" Beck asked softly. "Yeah of course." Chris answered "Thanks man." Beck said and then pat Chris on the back while walking away.

Chris could feel even if Jade and Beck broke up, somehow the two probably had feelings for one another. The thing that made Chris confused was how he felt when he realized that. He wasn't upset but he was confused how he would feel if Jade and Beck got back together.

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

_Driving with Cat,Chris, and Jade to the house of some lady (who's no longer… um living)._

**Feeling:** _Driven_

* * *

Jade was driving the car, Tori was in the front with the hamster, and Cat and Chris were in the back of the car.

"So Cat, is there some reason your brother replaced the seatbelt with a rope?" Jade said to Cat. " just loves Ropes." Cat said. Chris chuckled while Tori raised her eyebrows at Cat.

"What is that thing anyway?" Chris asked from the back. "Oh, this is Cat's and my science project." Tori said. "It's a robot that's hamster-powered." Cat told Jade and Chris.

"See Mr. hamster runs on this wheel and that creates Electromagnetic electricity which flows through this transformer and then powers.. the Robot." Tori told them.

"That's cool." Chris said to Cat and Tori. "Yeah, isn't it cool,Jade?" Cat asked Jade. "I don't know. All I heard was Hamster, Hamster, Science, Science, Tori's boring, Kill me." Jade told them.

Chris chuckled at Jade's reply, he found it rude but the fact that Jade said all this was hilarious to him. "You want a muffin?" Tori said. "Sure." Jade said. "You brought muffins?" Cat asked her. "Oh no, I found it under the seat." Tori told Cat as Jade choked on her muffin and threw it out the car.

"Not so boring am I?" Tori asked. "Alright, Vega, I'm going-" Jade said. "You guys, Chris and I aren't going to sit here for two hours-" Cat started to say but was interrupted.

"Two hours?!" Chris asked in shock then put his hand on his forehead. "Geez I had _nothing_ to do but I thought we just came to see a dead actress and light a candle?" Chris said.

"We are but her house is in San Diego." Cat said. "San Diego?!" Jade asked while stopping the car.

"Cat, we've got to finish our science project before morning." Tori said. "No, I am not driving this rolling chizbox to San Diego and back." Jade said. Cat then softly started to cry.

"How about this, I have my driver license. I can drive. Jade, you get in the back with Cat. I can drive and Cat we will take you to the dead person's home." Chris said while getting out of the car. Jade then climbs in the backseat.

* * *

"Come on! Go hamster. Run! Make electricity,You fuzzy little beast." Tori said. "Why won't he run faster?" Cat asked. "Cause you bought us a bad hamster." Tori told her. "He reminded me of santa claus." Cat said.

" _Oh my God_ , how much longer til San Diego?" Jade said in the back with her hands on her temple. "Oo I will check my pearpad." Cat said while grabbing her pearpad. "Uh, According to this map, we should be there in about...63 more miles." Cat said

"Oh, Good. We are over halfway there." Tori said. "Hey, The hamster is running faster." Chris said. "Yeah he is! Come on Fat santa!" Tori said. "I don't understand why it will not make electricity-" Tori started to say as the power went on.

As Tori and Cat got excited, Jade and Chris both looked at the sky as they felt the rain drops fall on them.

"Ladies…" Jade started to say. "I _hate_ to Rain on your parade.." Chris added. "But _exactly_ what it is doing." Jade pointed out. Cat then grabbed the umbrella but as she was opening it then fell out of the car.

" _Cat_ …" Jade hissed at her and put her hand on her head. "Hey,Cat, I think I brought an umbrella, do you see it back there?" Tori asked. "No, because _she_ dropped it.." Jade said. "Cat!" Tori said, annoyed.

"Look, we only have about an hour. So can we just get through it til I find us an exit?" Chris asked.

"Ok.. you are right." Tori said. "Fine." Jade said. "Jade." Chris said with a laugh. "Come on, it's just soaking wet back here." Jade said bitterly. "I'm sorry." Cat whispered. "It's ok." Tori said.

* * *

Later as they went on, it started to rain harder. "Just pull over!" Tori yelled at Chris. "Tori! If I could, I would. But this is a freeway!" Chris yelled through the hard rain. "Cat, where is the switch to put the top up?" Tori yelled. "Right there! Under the radio!" Cat yelled. Tori tried the switch but it didn't work.

"It's not working!" Tori yelled. "I know it's broken!" Cat yelled. "How long until the next exit!?" Chris yelled. "Ten more minutes!" Cat yelled back. All of them scream in a reply.

Tori then turned on the wiper and they broke. "How?!" Chris yelled. "You have got to be kidding me?!" Tori yelled.

* * *

**Chris King:**

_I love seeing three girls scream in the pouring rain while I drive a topless car...it is honestly so much fun!_

**Feeling** \- _sarcastic_

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

_DRIVING with TOP DOWN in THE POURING RAIN= NOT FUN!_

**Feeling** : _Drenched_

* * *

"At least it stopped raining.." Tori said "For now." Jade said annoyed. "Well we have to get this top up on this car, in case it starts raining again." Tori said. "Yeah, I'd hate to get all wet and disgusting…" Jade muttered. "Does your brother have any tools in the car?" Chris asked Cat.

"I think in the trunk." Cat said. Jade took the keys from Chris and opened the trunk with Tori. Both girls screamed. "What is... this?" Tori asked while holding a bag of feet. "Don't worry, they're not real feet." Cat said while Chris was laughing at the feet.

"Yeah but why does your brother have a bag of _fake feet_ in the trunk of his car?" Jade asked. "I'm not gonna lie, my brother's pretty weird." Cat said. "How are you laughing at this?" Jade asked Chris as Tori grabbed a cane to put the top up.

"Well, this whole situation is _pretty weird_." Chris said as he grabbed the keys from Jade's hands. "Here.." Chris said as he went to the other side of Tori to help the girls lift up the top. "Now, let's pull up that top." Tori said.

But as all four lifted up the top, the car had no top. Cat started to laugh at this. "Yeah your brother is pretty weird all right." Chris mumbled as Tori nodded her head. "What?" Jade asked Cat who was still laughing. "Our car is topless." Cat said.

"You know what, let's just go back to L.A." Tori said. "Yes." Jade replied. "No!" Cat cried. "You guys promised we could go to Mona Patterson's I could light a candle and leave it by her front door." Cat said.

"You agree with me, don't you Chris?" Tori asked. "Umm.." Chris said. "Please,Tori." Cat asked. "We need to get back to LA to finish our science project." Tori said.

"Tori. Chris." Jade said. "Tori, Chris." Jade repeated. "What?" Tori said and screamed as she saw a clown behind her. "Can I have a ride to your house?" The clown asked. Chris bit his lip so he would not laugh at this.

"No. No. We're driving our friend to San Diego." Tori said. "You know…" Tori said. " _Now_!" Chris said for her. As he took Tori's hand to make her move to the passenger seat and once they all got in the car they drove away.

* * *

"There, Cat, there's Mona Patterson's front door." Tori said to her. "There aren't any flowers, or Cards or anything, see?" Cat said. "Nobody cares that she died." She added. "Yeah. It's so sad. Now light your dumb candle, and let's get out of here." Jade said.

"K,K." Cat said while skipping to the steps. "I thought you were set to come here and breathe in the fumes of a Mona's lingering soul." Tori said to Jade. "Well, it's hard to enjoy it when my pants are soggy." Jade said. "You _aren't_ wrong." Chris said.

"I feel like I should say a few words about her." Cat said to the other three. "Mona Patterson, I'm so sorry you died.I used to watch you marry my mom and then -" Cat said with a voice cracking on every last word. Chris then sat down next to her.

"And Mona…" Chris said as Tori walked over to Cat to take the photo frame from her. "Your memory will forever be in your work on television, and you showed how funny and awkward it is when.. you marry your mother." Tori said.

"Amen." Jade said. "Now let's go." Tori said as Chris grabbed Cat's hand. "Wait-" Cat started to say.

"Who's out here?" Mona Patterson said angrily. Cat let go of Chris's hand. "Be gone, Ghost of Mona to the light. " Cat said. Chris put his hand on her shoulder. "Cat, I'm most positive she hasn't died." Chris whispered to her.

"Don't poke _that_." Mona yelled at Cat as she was trying to poke her. "Why did you think she was dead?" Tori asked Cat.

"I read it said Mona Patterson joins the dead." Cat said. "That's a new TV show you a show of me being cast in the show called 'the dead.'" Mona said "I play David Schwimmer's wife." She added.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Cat." Cat said. "Good, _I have something for Cats_." Mona said. Then Mona comes out with a water gun. Chris raised an eyebrow as she looked like she was ready to fire.

"Are you _serious_?" Chris asked. Mona then looked at the boy. "This girl made us drive two hours through the rain in a topless convertible just because she loves you and your work." Tori said.

"So it won't kill you just to be a little bit nice and Maybe-" Chris started to say but the old lady shot his water gun at him and the girls. All of the girls ran away but Chris sighed while shaking his head.

"Well, what a joy talking to you." Chris said as the old lady stopped shooting and then Chris walked away.

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

Finally home with Cat. Hamster is running.

 **Feeling** : _relieved_

* * *

Chris smiled as he saw this. He then went to Tori's name and started typing.

 **rockandroll15** \- _Tori, Did you see the news?_

 **ToriVega** \- _Let's never talk about that. ):_

 **rockandroll15** \- _Aww, I feel bad for Cat, she was just honoring an actress's memory._

 **ToriVega** \- _Thanks for driving by the way._

 **rockandroll15** \- Your welcome. _It's always fun being around all of y'all._

 **ToriVega** \- _Same to you (:_

Chris was about to type something else but then a message from Beck popped up.

 **GotBeck** : _You were right about Trina. She definitely went crazy when we tricked her. Thanks man._

 **Rockandroll15** : _I figured she would. Your welcome._

Chris didn't know what to say after that. He then closed his computer. ' _Man, Hollywood kids are insane'_ Chris thought as he grabbed his guitar and started playing.

' _They may be insane but they make it feel like home in a way_ ' Chris thought to himself. It was probably the best feeling he had in awhile.


	5. Tori and Jade's playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off Tori and Jade's playdate Season 3 episode 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, you all seem to like Jade and Chris and I do have plans for Beck get jealous and etc. I love how you all are like I want Jade and Chris together it makes me laugh in a way.

Chris woke up with the doorbell ringing. "No.." Chris mumbled but somehow him saying that didn't stop the doorbell from ringing. "I'm coming." He said but as he opened the door immediately he regretted what he did.

"No." Chris said bitterly as he saw his father at the door. "Chris.." His Dad said as Chris tried to close the front door in his face but his Dad caught it in time.

"Go away." Chris mumbled. "No." His Dad said. "Ughhhhhhhh" Chris groaned. "I am your _Father_!" His Dad yelled.

"No, you are just a man whose name is Mark King and somehow-" Chris started to say but then looked at his clock in his living room. " _Damn it._ " Chris said as he ran upstairs. " _Young man_ I was talking to you." Mark said while walking up the stairs.

"Look I'm sorry I just have to go to school. I'm a few hours late. But how about tonight we meet up and talk at this sushi ?" Chris asked.

"Ok, Tonight at Six. Text me then and don't be late." Mark said to him. "Got it." Chris said while grabbing his keys and running out the door.

But once he closed the door, he finally rolled his eyes and walked to his car. "Tonight at seven." Chris said in a mocking voice.

* * *

** Meanwhile the rest of the gang… **

"How can you love a sleepy loser like me?" Tori asked Jade. "You're no sleepy loser. You're _an... astronaut_." Jade said. "I love you." Tori said. "I _love_ you." Jade said awkwardly.

"Uh, No You don't." Sikowitz told Jade and Tori. "Light a candle,Burf!" He yelled. "I don't have a candle." Burf said. "Then get a better haircut." Sikowitz yelled at him. "Shake it off Burfs, he is just in a mood." Sinjin told Burf.

"You girls are ruining this play." Sikowitz told Jade and Tori. "Why?" Tori asked. "Andre, Beck take five." Sikowitz said.

"This is our fifth rehearsal, and you two aren't getting any better at playing a believable husband and wife." Sikowitz said. "Burf,be quiet!" He yelled.

"You girls will meet me for dinner at Nozu, tonight." Sikowitz said. "7:00pm." He added.

"But I dont- Tori started to say. "Nozu," Sikowitz said. "But,why are you-?" Jade said while Sikowitz started speaking a bunch of nonsense.

As Chris walked in he saw Sikowitz race out of the auditorium.

' _Well guess I am missing something if he just ran out like that'_ Chris thought to himself. "I don't want to go on a date with you." Chris heard Jade yell. "Well I don't want to go on a date with you either!" Tori yells back.

' _Ok so I definitely missed something big'_ Chris thought in his head but instead of getting a chance to ask he felt a notification on his phone. He then looked down on his phone to see his mom had texted him.

* * *

 **Mom:** I'm so sorry about your Dad. I honestly didn't know he was coming. Trust me, it wasn't my plan to find him in the house.

 **Chris:** it's ok. He just wants dinner so I suggest a restaurant that I know...The only one I know which is that sushi place that my friend and I went to.

 **Mom:** You don't even like sushi?I guess there is a new thing for everything down here.

* * *

Then Chris looked up when he saw Jade running out the door, and Tori still in full costume walking over to him and sitting in the chair in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I am looking for my friend Tori? Have you seen her?" Chris said sarcastically to her. "Haha." Tori said while taking off the mustache. "Very funny…" Tori said. "Why were you late?" She asked him.

"My Dad came back." Chris said with a shrugged. "Wait, like today?" Tori asked him in shock. She hasn't heard much about Chris's Dad but everytime she did, she didn't like how he sounded.

" _Apparently_ he wants to meet me at Nozo at six which just knowing him. He will at least be a hour late." Chris said. "He could change." Tori said. "I doubt does what he thinks is ok then what other people want him to be." Chris said.

Tori sighed she knew the feeling, her mom was the same way. "My mom is pretty much the same way. As much as I love both of my parents, I could tell in a way they never really wanted kids." Tori said.

"How do you know that?" Chris asked. "Ever since I was little, they always give Trina whatever and they always go on vacations. For example Trina had her wisdom teeth pulled out and guess who had to take care of her?" Tori said. "Me." Tori said and just looked down at her feet.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand what the meaning behind them being parents if they don't even care." Tori told him.

"My Dad is like that in a way, except he is so strict if I dare to tell him what is on my mind. It's like the whole world is going into battle. I think Tori, it's good that Trina has a sister like you." Chris said to her.

"I am sure she wishes she is a only child." Tori said. "Well then she doesn't know what she is missing." Chris said as Tori blushed.

"Do you not have siblings between your mom and Dad?" Tori asked "Nope, just the ones my Dad has with his parents had me when I was young and just got married." Chris said with a shrug. "I hope things work out for you two." Tori said while staying up.

"Thanks Tori." Chris said. Tori smiled at him and walked out the door. Chris just sat there for a moment, he really hoped she was right about working it out.

* * *

 **Chris-** _We love waiting in Nozo for an hour…._

 **Feeling** \- _Fishy_

* * *

That night Chris arrived at Nozo at six and sat there for a good hour. "Are you not going to order anything?" Mrs.Lee asked him. "I am waiting for my Dad." Chris told her. "Well, if your Dad doesn't-" started to say but then Chris's Dad came into the building.

"I am here.." Mark said to and Chris. "Well, it's about time." Mrs.Lee said "I give you five minutes to order…" she told the two.

"Look before you say anything, I am sorry. Emma was having problems with kids-" Mark started to say. "It's fine, no need to explain.." Chris said. But in his head he was thinking ' _Sure make time your latest kids and girlfriend but when it comes to me just leave me at Nozo.'_

Tori then walked in and Chris and her both made eye contact. Tori then walked over to him, "Hey." Chris said. "Hi, I'm Chris's Dad, Mark." Mark said while holding out his hand to shake Tori's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Tori." Tori said while shaking his hand, she looked over to Chris who was mouthing thank you to her. "Well, I just thought I should say hi. I have to go on my 'date' with Jade." Tori said while rolling her eyes.

As she walked away,Mark turned to Chris. "Nice girl, are you going to date her." Mark said as walked over.

"Dad…" Chris said. "Five minutes is up,What can I get for you?" Mrs.Lee asked. "I will have the California roll." Chris said "I will have the beef udon noodles." Mark said. "Thank you for finally ordering." Mrs.Lee said while walking away.

"So You and Emma are doing ok?" Chris said while sipping his water. "Yeah we are doing well." Mark said. "I ask her to marry her." Mark said. "Oh um congrats." Chris said. "I know you don't like what I did. But please come to New York just for that weekend; it will be in is March right now so you have plenty of time to just think about it." Mark said.

"So you _didn't_ actually come to see me?" Chris asked. "I did. I want you and I to have a different relationship then what we have right now. Please just do it for us." Mark said.

"I don't know,Dad." Chris said. "Well, you are saying Dad I guess that is a start." Mark said. "You are right about that." Chris said, He then saw that Jade texted him.

* * *

 **Jade:** I don't want to go to that date with Tori.

 **Chris** : I don't want to be here with my Dad at Nozo.

 **Jade:** Oh, he is back?

 **Chris:** Meet me at my house after your date.

 **Jade** : Sure.

* * *

Just then Chris watched as Sikowitz walked up to Tori and he scared her. He looked over to his Dad who looking down at his phone. Chris was just waiting for his Dad to ask more questions.

It wasn't until a few minutes went by when Mark put his phone down. "So have you heard from Erica?" Mark asked. "Please don't talk about my ex-girlfriend if you are trying to be in a good relationship with me." Chris told him.

"I just feel like you two had it good." Mark told him. " _Please_ we were fighting all the time." Chris told him. "But you two still hit it off-" Mark said. "Like _you and Mom_?" Chris said. "Chris, your mother and I just didn't work out like you thought we did." Mark said to him. "Well, I guess we have something in common didn't we?" Chris told him.

"Chris, I think-" Mark started to say but stopped talking when Sikowitz pointed at them. "Why did that man point at us?" Mark asked. "Well, that man is my teacher." Chris said. "Please that man looks _homeless_ and is your friend _gay_? She is with a girl." Mark said in a bittervoice.

Chris rolled his eyes at him. "Why don't you come back to New York, the school there was amazing, you can live with Emma and I…" Mark started to say but then their food came out.

After that it was completely silent with them eating, until about ten minutes when Chris heard Tori and Jade's singing.

" _Why am I hitted on by the boys I never liked.I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right." Tori sing."I don't want to be a priss, I'm just tryna be it always seems to bite me in the-_ " Jade sing.

"Is the girl next to Tori, is she your friend?" Mark asked. "Yeah." Chris said. "And they both go to your school?" Mark asked. "Yeah they both go to Hollywood Arts." Chris told him. "Well, they are talented." Mark said

" _Take a hint, take a hint.T-take a hint, take a hint_ " Jade and Tori sing.

" _What about "no" don't you get?So go and tell your friends.I'm not really 's about time that you're leavin'.I'm gonna count to three and Open my eyes and You'll be gone_ " Tori and Jade both sing together.

"One." Jade said. " _Get your hands off my_ " Tori sang "Two." Jade said. " _Or I'll punch you in the_ " Tori sang. "Three." Jade said. " _Stop your staring at my hey!"_ Tori and Jade sing.

" _Take a hint, take a hint.I am not your missing me tell you what I think.I think you could use a a hint, take a hint. Take a hint, take a !_ "

" _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the your staring at my hey!Take a hint, take a hint.T-take a hint, take a hint_." Tori and Jade both sing as both of the boys stood there stood there in shock.

"Wow. They were really good. But you still never answer my question about Emma and I." Mark told him.

"You know what Dad. You never got the hint." Chris said. "I'm sorry." Mark asked.

"You act like nobody around you is even human and I'm tired of it. I'm not your puppet anymore. I'm a _seventeen_ year old boy who just wants a _normal_ life, now. Yes I miss my friends and my teachers. But this is my life Dad. My life is with _mom_ and honestly I love it."Chris said "Goodbye Dad." Chris said while walking away.

"Chris James King, get your butt back here." Mark yelled, Chris could hear him say but Chris didn't even care at this point he was proud of standing up for what he believed in.

* * *

It was midnight and Chris was laying on the couch with his Mom while watching a movie. That's when Chris heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming." Chris said as he heard ring again. "Hey." Chris said as he saw Jade at his door. "I am sorry, I forgot to send you my address." Chris said. "It's fine. I found it on the slap." Jade told him. Chris's mom, Amanda walked over to them.

"Hello." Amanda said. "Hey." Jade said. "Chris don't be rude, invite the girl in." Amanda said. "Mom.." Chris mumbled. "I'm going upstairs, See you around Jade." Amanda said while patting her son on the back.

" _Moms_." Chris said with an eye roll and held the door for her to let her in. They both then sat on couch. "I saw you walk out after Tori and I sing." Jade said to him. "Yeah, my Dad invited me to his wedding. But I told him to take a hint." Chris said.

Jade laughed a little. "Tori and I were getting hit on during dinner so we told those boys off. But If it helps any, I think you did the right thing." Jade said to him.

"You think so?" Chris asked. "Yeah." Jade said. "My Dad gives me no choice in what I want to do. _Sometimes_ , I wish Mom and I would have moved." Jade said. "Didn't you say you had a brother?" Chris asked. " _Half_ brother from my mom's side." Jade said.

"Does it get any better with your Dad?" Chris asked. "Not really. Honestly half the time, I hate him. He is a business man so I barely get to see him at all." Jade said. "And you are ok with that?" Chris asked. "I _just_ learned to be." Jade told him. Then looked down at her phone to see someone calling.

"Hello?" Jade said ino the phone. "Ok." Jade said. "Alright." She snapped. "I will be home in a little bit." Jade said. "Ok,Ok, I'm coming." She said while rolling her eyes.

"I got to go before Mom _kills_ me." Jade said while walking to the door. As she opened it, "Hey, _If Jade West_ is opening up to me about this. It must mean something." Chris said.

"Don't go sharing all of this. I have a nice side to only some people. Plus, _People_ may not believe you." Jade said. "You don't scare me West." Chris said. "Well, that is a mood killer, King." Jade said while walking out.

Chris knew Jade was right about the Dad situation. He did what was right and he knew that in his heart. He just hoped it would somewhat get easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this what are your thoughts on Chris's Dad? Did you like him? Was there anything else that got your attention?


	6. Driving Tori crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Episode Driving Tori crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is based off the episode Driving Tori crazy. Season 3 ep 8. The ending is a song it's called five fingers to the face. If you like make sure to leave a kudo and a comment. Make sure to subscribe to the story if you want more.

"Wow." Chris said when Tori ran into Jade and him. "You look…" He whispered. "Disgusting…What happened to you?" Jade asked her.

"Trina happened to me." Tori said while rolling her eyes. "I would love to hear this sad story but I don't care." Jade said while rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Well…" Tori said in a hurt voice. "So how did Trina taking you to school make you look like that?" Chris asked her. "I live like five minutes from school and now it is a forty minute drive because a movie is being shot by my is doing some type of yoga that has been in like 120 degrees heat and it's very painful." Tori explained.

"Well, why don't I give you a ride?" Chris asked her. "Beck offered to give me a ride to school tomorrow." Tori told her. "Alright but if you need someone. I'm here." Chris said.

"Well I do appreciate it." Tori told him. "Why were you chasing Beck and Andre." Chris asked as he walked to his locker. "They were making fun of me.." Tori said with a sigh. "I have to go. But I will let you know if I need a ride." Tori said as she walked away.

Chris then grabbed what he needed from his locker and walked away with a sigh.

* * *

 **Tori Vega** : _Riding in a car with Beck... in a car full of idiots!_

**Feeling:** _Cramped_

**Comment from rockandroll15** : _Well, My car is full of smart people like me if you want to join._

* * *

When Tori walked into the school, her nose was bleeding and she was angry. She is quietly mumbling stuff. She sees Jade and Chris talking and Beck is behind her trying to apologize.

"Wow." Chris said. "Is that what the girls did to you?" Chris asked. "Well, these girls just attacked me because they were jealous of Beck." Tori explained.

As Tori was explaining, Chris then looked over at Jade who was now looking sadly into her locker. He didn't know what was up with Jade but he did know when they were talking about Tori and Beck. Her face went from happy to upset so fast.

"Hey Tori can I talk to you?" Andre said as he came over. "Hey guys." Andre said to Jade and Chris. "Hey." Both of them said to Andre.

As Chris watched Andre and Tori leave, he turned to Jade. "Are you jealous of Beck and Tori?" Chris asked her. "Why would I be jealous of the two of them?" Jade asked bitterly while watching Beck walk over to Tori and Andre.

"You just look like it." Chris told her. "I'm not jealous,Chris." Jade whispered. "Beck and I broke up, he can do whatever he wants." She told him and slammed her locker. "Don't hurt Tori or any of the other girls." Chris told her. "Ok.." Jade said.

Chris couldn't help but laugh. He should probably warn Tori to stay away from Jade til she calms down. "I have to go to class." Jade told him as she walked away.

Chris then walked up to Tori,Beck and Andre. Beck was putting a Band-Aid on Tori's nose. "Hey Tori. So, do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" Chris asked. "No, it's is driving me." Tori said. "I still think you should get your license." Andre told her.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Beck asked her gently. "Yeah, those girls are very aggressive.." Tori told him. "Yeah, they just kind of just show up." Beck said with a shrugged.

Chris slowly watched them two together and he got why Jade was jealous from always had a bunch of girls fanning over him. He heard a little bit of stories from Jade here and there. But she didn't have to ask him if she was insane for doing this because in Chris's mind it made sense.

Chris started to watch Beck as Andre and Beck walked away. "You ok?" Tori asked him as she started to go to her locker.

"How long did Beck and Jade go out for?" Chris asked. "Umm I think maybe three years?" Tori said. "Why?" She asked him. "I mean every girl seems boy crazy about him, has it always been like that?" Chris asked.

"I mean, kind of. She always seemed overprotective of him while they were dating." Tori said. "How so?" Chris asked even though he knew the answer. He knew that Tori and Beck kissed but he wanted to hear what Tori had to say.

"I mean she always seems very controlling of their relationship." Tori said while closing her locker. "It was like she didn't want him to be with girls, like once Beck got close to this one girl named Alyssa and she was always blowing up his phone. Jade totally freaked was like she didn't want him to have friends that were girls..." Tori said.

"Then there was this one time where Jade got jealous over a little girl that was a cheerleader because Beck only said that he was taking care of her puppy and that she was a cheerleader." Tori explained. "Oh." Chris said but he understood the things she was saying.

Sometimes being in a relationship it is hard to allow the guy or girl to be friends with the opposite gender. He heard a little of Jade's perspective but sometimes he wished he saw what they were talking about.

"You sure you don't need a ride to school?" He asked. "No, I think I'm good." Tori said. "Well, I have to go to class. I will see you later." She said.

* * *

 **Tori Vega** : _Did you know that warm oatmeal feels a lot like puke? Well, IT DOES._

 **Feeling** : _Icky_

**Comment from AndreH**: " _Well you said you hold my oatmeal for me."_

 **Comment from rockandroll15**: " _WOW- You should really explain more on this. On our way to school."_

* * *

It was a couple days after Andre took Tori to school. Chris watched everyone take Tori to school, he couldn't help but continue to laugh at the Slap posts.

This time Jade was taking Tori to school. When he saw this slap about Jade, he couldn't help but find this one the funniest one yet.

* * *

 **Tori Vega** : _Jade is driving me to school. Um... awesome?_

 **Feeling** : _Endangered_

* * *

As he continued walking to his car wondering what Jade was up to. He saw a call from Tori. "Tori?" Chris asked. As he waited for an answer he heard a scream. "Chris? I am getting chased by a Beaver. Can you pick me up?" Tori asked. "Umm..yeah? Where are you?" Chris asked her.

"I don't really know." Tori said and it was quiet for a moment. "Tori?" Chris asked. "I'm here. I am sending you my location." Tori said. "I'm on my way." Chris told her.

It was around fifteen minutes later, when he saw Tori up in a tree. "What happened to getting a ride with Jade?" He asked her. "I think I was going to be killed by Jade." Tori said to him. "She had a shovel." She told him.

"Here come on." Chris said as he took her hand to help her down. But as she was getting down she fell on top of him. "Well, that works too." Chris said with a laugh.

As they were driving to school, Tori was nervously biting her nails. "What did I do this time, to Jade to deserve that?" Tori asked him. "I don't know." Chris said.

But the truth is he understood where Jade was coming from. She was simply jealous and she didn't know how to handle her anger. So now as he heard her do this all he wanted to do was ask her why.

* * *

It was quiet for the rest of the ride till they got to school when Cat saw Tori and Chris by the stairway.

She first jumped when she saw Tori who was still limping from falling and running from the beaver.

"I made it." Tori cheered as Chris opened the door for her. "Tori!" Cat said. "What?" Tori said. "You missed the First and Second period." Cat exclaimed. "I know." Tori said as she was limping to her locker and Chris stood close by her to see if she needed anything.

"And you look all messy." Cat said."Yeah. I know." Tori said. "And that shirt is not a good color on you." Cat said. "Cat!" Tori yelled.

"I walked nine miles through a forest! Chased by a beaver and had to climb up a tree. If it wasn't for my good old friend Chris, I don't know where I would be." Tori said to Cat. Cat then looked over to Jade who was at her Locker.

"I thought Jade was giving you a ride?" Cat asked. "Yeah she did… to my DOOM." Tori said. "I'm confused." Cat asked. "Just forget it." Tori said.

Before Chris could even listen to any more. He then walked over to Jade and put his body on the other side of her locker.

She turned her head toward the locker and bit her lip. "Jade.." Chris started to say. "Before you say anything yes I know what I did." Jade said. "But you are jealous?" Chris said.

"Yeah, but she did deserve it." Jade said. Chris just shook his head as he slowly started laughing. "She got chased by a Beaver for nine miles…" Chris said. "Good." Jade said as she started to walk Chris then grabbed her arm.

"Jade no." Chris said and then pulled her into the janitor's closet. "What is going on?" Chris asked. It was quiet for a moment til Jade spoke up. "I don't know when I saw the slap message of Tori saying Beck had those girls in his car. I guess.. I don't know it stupid." Jade told him.

"I never thought it was stupid. Maybe it wasn't the best option. But basically you wanted to let her feel the pain of how you feel right now?" Chris asked her. "Is that wrong?" Jade vulnerably asked him. Chris sat on the floor and Jade sat down down next to him.

"When my ex and I first broke up, she smashed my window.." Chris said. "But at the time, I didn't understand why she did that. We dated for two years and we decided to end things. And it took me six months to understand why she did it. She wanted to me to feel the pain. Just like how you feel towards Beck." Chris said.

"That's _ridiculous_." Jade said while she was about to stand up. "Just listen." Chris said to her. "No.." Jade said. "Just listen." Chris told her. She then sat back down.

"I think that's what you want. You want her to feel the pain because you haven't let Beck feel your pain." Chris said. "I don't know how to make it stop." Jade whispered while playing with her rings on her fingers.

"I guess you just have to wait.." Chris said and then started to stand up. "Then you try not to do anymore violence decisions or as violence West can get." Chris said with a smirk. Jade just rolled her eyes at him.

"Shall we?" Chris asked as he held up his hand to help her up. But instead of telling him off she took his hand to help her up. "Thanks Chris." Jade said as she walked out of the closet.

Chris couldn't help but laugh at how she tries to act tough but somehow deep inside he knew she was hurting even if it was hard for her to know how to deal with it.

* * *

 **Cat** \- _Guys in the morning before school. Tori and I got a party bus for 90 percent off. Meet me in the morning if you want to join._

* * *

"I told you not to tell anyone." Tori said to Cat. "You did not make that clear." Cat said to her. Tori then sighed and looked at everyone. "Oh come on,Tori. Don't be a Grunch." Rex said to her. "Ok." Tori said.

"Actually,It is kind of fun having you guys on the party bus with me." Tori told all of them while Beck pat her arm. "Hey, have you guys checked out our bus driver?" Jade asked them. "No." Cat said. "What's wrong with him?" Tori asked. "Why?" Chris asked.

"'Cause I swear he looks exactly like Doctor Rhapsody." Jade said. "That rapper from, like, the 1990s?" Chris asked who was on the right side of her.

"Yes." Jade said. "I-I-I- Think that is Doctor Rhapsody." Beck said. "Uh, Excuse me?Sir?" Tori said. "Yeah,What you need?" Doctor Rhapsody said. "Are you seriously that Rapper from the 90s?Doctor Rhapsody?" Tori asked. "The one and only." He said.

"I told you." Jade said to all of them. "So why are you driving a party bus now?" Cat asked. "Hm, lots of Reasons, I love parties.I love buses, I only have one hit song, my wife took all my money." He explained. "So why not?" He said.

"Well, we love your song 'Five fingers to the face.'" Andre said who was beside Jade who was on the left side of Robbie. All of them cheered in agreement.

"Oh, Yeah. You guys want to hear it?" Doctor Rhapsody asked. "Wait, you have it here?" Tori asked. "Always.I got the radio mix, the club mix, the remix,the radio club remix, and the Karaoke version." Doctor Rhapsody explained. "Which one do you want?" He asked. All of them said karaoke.

* * *

" _You know I want you. Cause girl I really want you._ " Doctor Rhapsody started to rap. " _And you look nice. Got me cooler than a bag of_ -" Tori rapped.

" _Freeze,Freeze, Freeze,Freeze_." All of them sang. " _Now Go_." Trina rapped. " _Drop it down and move real slow_." Robbie rapped." " _Oh!What?"_ All of them said.

" _You smelled so fruity_." Trina rapper. " _I'm a pirate and your my booty_." Andre rapped. " _Arg_." Robbie said.

" _So move it in close_." Beck rapped to Tori while moving in close to her. " _And let me have my daily dose._ " Robbie rapped

" _Girl, I've been thinking about you, you been thinking about me._ " Chris said while Jade acted like she was embarrassed as he stared at her. " _What you thinking about_?" Rex asked.

" _Five fingers to the face._ " Cat singed. " _Oh it's like that?_ " Andre rapped. " _Five fingers to the face_." Cat repeated. " _Five fingers to the face._ " Tori sings. " _Five fingers to the face._ " Jade sings.

" _I love my Tina._ " Beck sings. " _Vanessa and Georgina_." All of them sing. " _It's a ladies choice."_ Andre sings. " _So I am going to be sure to make some noise._ " Chris singed.

" _And now we are sweating_." Robbie rapped. " _Got my turbo engine revving._ " Rex said. " _Vroom_." All of them said.

" _They stop and stare_. _All of the haters think it's just not fair_." Jade sang to Chris as she tapped his nose. " _That I am six foot one and tons of fun_." Robbie singed. " _And I'm about to put this truck in gear_." Rex said.

" _So fellas grab your car_." Andre rapped. " _What_?" All of the guys said. " _All my ladies you know what's up_." Rex rapped. " _Yeah_." All the girls said. " _Put your hands in the sky and tell me that you-What?_ " All of them sing.

" _Because I'm the man in charge_." Andre singed. " _And you know I'm living large_." Jade singed to Cat. _"I got a big white fancy House and a garage full of classic cars."_ Trina rapped to Tori. " _What are you talking about,Boy_?" Tori said. " _Oh calm down_." Rex said.

 _"I know you don't think you can come up in here and buy me?_ " Cat said. " _You know what I got for you?"_ Jade all of them started to sing five fingers to the face and fall to their seats.

Eventually all of them got to school and as Tori was getting off, she stopped when Chris was getting off. "Hey Chris." She said to him. "What's up?" He asked. "Do you think I can still ride with you tomorrow?" Tori asked. "I'll pick you up at 7:30" in the morning." Chris told her with a smile while walking towards the building.

And sure enough everyday after that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this chapter? Are you still shipping Chris and Jade or Beck and Jade? What do you guys think of Tori and Chris, yes or no? Make sure to let me know!


	7. Crazy Ponnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the episode 'Crazy Ponnie' without Ponnie... Also listen to 'September' by Daugthery before reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, it took me a few tries before I could nail it down. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to leave a kudo and comment.

PChris was in the living room, doing homework on a Sunday night when he heard a ring from the doorbell. He walks towards the door and when he opens it, he sees Erica standing in front of him. He was about to shut the door in her face but he saw she was crying.

"Chris, Please." Erica whispered. It was quiet as he opened the front door wider for her to come in. Even if they didn't end on good terms. Chris knew she probably had to travel a while to even get here. He didn't know why she was here but he had a feeling it wasn't the best reason.

Chris watched Erica sit down on his couch. He picked up the bags that were sitting by the front door. Without saying a word, he took Erica's hand and walked her upstairs to the guest bedroom.

The truth behind their relationship was it was full of love at times. But their relationship was so forceful when they were dating.

They were always screaming at one another, or just saying things they didn't really mean. At the end of the day they used to love each other. But in the end it got so toxic at times, where they couldn't even look at one another.

"My mom isn't here, she is on a business trip." Chris said as he put her bags on the guest bed. He felt awkward but at the same time, he didn't know what else to do in this love, hate relationship they had for so long.

"Chris." Erica whispered "My parents are getting divorce, and I didn't know who to come to." She told him. Chris sat on the bed.

"My Dad came to see me, about a month ago. He started telling me what I should do, I should get back together with you and move to New York. I was thinking in my head, if he wants a good relationship why is he bringing up you, why did he spend so many years lying to me and to mom." Chris told her.

"My mom cheated with the neighbor and she is pregnant so when I heard, I just got my things and started driving." Erica said "I can-" Erica started to say. "You know what, my mom is probably going on a business trip for a few days, why don't you call your them know you are here." Chris told her.

He knew the feeling that she was going through. "Don't you have school?" She asked him while taking off her shoes. "I do but I mean you can come during lunch, you can meet everyone. Just til you go home." Chris told her.

"Chris, you don't -" Erica started to say. "I know. But you would have done the same for me." Chris told her.

He then walked out and shut the door behind him.

The next morning he was walking away from his locker when Cat came running down the stairs and Jade chasing her. Chris ran and grabbed Jade before she could do anything to harm the redhead girl. "What the hell was that?" Chris muttered.

But Jade wasn't focusing on his words, she was looking down and Chris couldn't exactly tell why.

"Why are you so mad at Cat?" Beck asked. Jade slowly lifted her head up and turned around. As she turned around everyone's face went shocked and Cat squealed a little.

As Chris let go of her arm, Jade put a finger up to earn everyone, "Don't say a word." Jade said to all of them. Jade then started to walk away but Beck took her arm. "Let go of me." Jade said angrily and walked away.

* * *

**Cat:** _If anyone sees Jade, can you get her not to kill me?_

 **Feeling** : _Scared_

* * *

Chris saw Erica at lunch as she was walking over to the table. She then sat down next to him but was confused to see Jade in handcuffs. "Well, this is new." Erica whispered to Chris. "Ummm…" Chris said.

"Thank you,Andre and Beck for handcuffing Jade to the table so she won't kill me." Cat said as she looked at Jade. "No problem." Andre and Beck said while eating. Jade started to growl at Cat.

"I still don't understand how this happened." Robbie told Cat. "Well, Jade asked me to make her eyebrows look nice and well I tried to wax them, and I took the strip off and well…" Cat said.

"My eyebrows are gone!" Jade yelled at her. "No they are not. They are right here!" Cat told her.

Chris then started to fear Cat's safety at this point. Tori then started to walk over. She saw Jade's eyebrows but decided to say nothing.

"Oh who is this?" Tori asked. "Oh, this is Erica." Chris said. While Erica was shaking Tori's hand, Jade looked at him confused but then went back to giving Cat the death stare.

Chris hasn't told Tori about Erica yet. Only Jade and even then he didn't tell her the full story of it.

The true story was that Erica was a family friend's kid on his Dad's side. They grew up together but their parents always wanted them to be together. Finally, after a couple years of dating they started fighting more and more. They both didn't want to disappoint their parents, but then they finally broke up. But every anger they had was caused at that moment.

Now, here Erica was sitting right next to him in a school, he was trying to start fresh in. "Beck." Beck said to Erica. Erica shook his hand then Andre and Robbie's hand. The bell then rang and Cat ran away from Jade. While Tori started talking to Beck and they walked Andre stayed with Jade,Chris,and Erica to help unlock her.

"She is going to get it, I swear." Jade muttered to Chris. "I can help you draw, some eyebrows." Erica offers. "I don't know…" Jade mumbles. "She will do it." Chris said.

"Well I got to go, it was nice meeting you." Erica said to Jade who just waved at her. Erica then smiled at Andre and Chris then walked away. Andre then left for the fear of the look that Jade was giving Chris.

"What?" Chris said to Jade. "How do you even know I wanted that?" Jade asked. "Because you are upset about your eyebrows." Chris said with a shrug. "She seems to be nice for someone who smashes your car window." Jade said to him. "Well, she is nice at times." Chris told her. "You are ridiculous." Jade mumbled. Chris rolled his eyes at her.

It was a few hours later and Chris was sitting down in Sikowitz's classroom. He was looking down at his phone to see Erica texting him.

* * *

**Erica:** _Do you seriously want me to do Jade's eyebrows?_

**Chris** : _You're great at makeup. I am sure you could do her eyebrows really well._

 **Erica-** _Well, you aren't wrong about me being good at makeup._

* * *

Chris was about to text again when Tori came in and sat next to him.

"So, who was your friend at lunch?" Tori asked him. "Well, um that was my ex girlfriend, we dated for a couple years but ended up not working out." Chris said.

"Oh, I see. How come you two didn't work out?" Tori asked him. Chris took a minute to look into Tori's brown eyes and the way she looked at him in this moment. She was just generally curious about everything he had to say.

"Well, We were always fighting and our parents wanted us together since she is a friend of the family. My Dad and her Dad are best friends. She is only here because life at home is tough." Chris told her.

"You two won't get back together?" Tori asked him. "Oh no. Not after everything. I'm ready to move on." Chris told her. It was quiet for a moment as the two of them looked at one another. Tori then blushed and looked down while tucking her hair back.

Chris continued to stare at her till he heard Cat running in and screaming.

"She is going to kill me." Cat yelled wrapping her arms around Beck's neck. "Did you just say someone was going to kill you… aw you kids work it out yourself." Sikowitz told them. Cat let out a small squeal. "Come on, Cat just watch the door so Jade can't sneak up on you." Andre told her.

"Ok, I will just look at the door." Cat said while staring at the door. All of the sudden, Jade came in screaming at Cat. Sikowitz got in the middle while Andre grabbed Cat and Beck grabbed Jade.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sikowitz yelled. "I will get you!" Jade yelled at Cat. "I don't want to be gotten." Cat cried.

Chris noticed Beck staring at Jade, with a confused and concerned expression on his face. He must know that is good. Heck, everyone in the room knew that statement wasn't good at all.

It was later, after school when Chris saw a slap in Cat's profile.

* * *

**Cat-** _She got me._

• **With a photo of Cat now bald.•**

 **Feeling-** _Sad_

* * *

Chris laughed as Erica sat down next to him with a bowl of popcorn. "What?" Erica asked him. Chris then showed a photo to her. "Oh my God. Who did that to her?" Erica asked in shock. "Oh, I think I have an idea who." Chris said as he screenshotted the slap and went to text Jade.

* * *

**Chris-** _You did NOT. (;_

 **Jade-** _I'm coming over._

* * *

"So what is up with you and Jade?" Erica asked as she watched him on his phone. "What do you mean?" Chris asked her as he looked up from his phone. "I mean you have that look in eyes, the way you did when we were first dating. You will do anything to help her-" Erica started to tell him.

"Erica." Chris said while shaking his head. "She is just a friend. Plus, we aren't dating. Jade needed someone and I can tell this was bugging her." He told her then got up as he heard the doorbell ring.

He knew she was wrong for so many reasons. Yes, Jade was beautiful and he did enjoy her company. But in a way, he felt like Jade wasn't his type.

He then opened the door to Jade standing there with a grin on her face and she winked at him.

Jade then handed him a red wig,"Does she even know?" Chris started to say, shocked by Jade doing this. "Oh, I taught her a lesson." Jade said with a 's phone then started to ring, "Hello?" Erica said.

Jade rolled her eyes at Chris' expression as he was looking at the red wig and then looked at Erica wondering who was calling her. "Mom, I am , I know. Ok." Erica said. "Mom. I get it." Erica said as she grabbed her bag. "Ok, I am coming to the hotel now." Erica said and then she hung up the phone. "Godly." Erica whispered.

"What happened?" Chris said. "Well, now I have to go deal with my mother." Erica said. "Sorry, Jade." Erica said. "Eh, it's whatever." Jade told her. Erica then gave a wave and winked at Chris while walking out the door.

* * *

"Well, I should probably go." Jade said. "No, No. You can stay.I want your opinion on this song and I want you to sing a song with me. Chris said. "Why me?" Jade asked. "Because you have an amazing voice. I knew that the first day I met you." Chris said.

"I don't know." Jade told him. " Come on. I am sure you have a song." Chris told her. "Ok, Do you know September by Daughtry?" Jade said as Chris and her walked upstairs. "Yeah." Chris told her.

"Ok,Ready?" Chris said as he grabbed a mic for Jade and then he grabbed his guitar. "Ready." Jade said.

* * *

Chris started to play his guitar for the intro, a few seconds later, Jade started singing. "How the time passed away, all the trouble that we all those days we spent out by the lake" Jade sang. " _Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we by one they vanish just the same"_ She sings.

" _Of all the things I still 's never looked the years go by and time just seems to the memories remain."_ Jade sings while closing her eyes.

" _In the middle of September we'd still play out in the to lose but everything to now on how things could've was worth it in the end._ " Jade sang and then there was a moment of silence as Chris played the guitar.

" _Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fearSo we made our way by finding what was the days are so long that summer's moving reach for something that's already gone, yeah"_

" _Of all the things I still 's never looked the years go by and time just seems to the memories remain."_

" _In the middle of September we'd still play out in the to lose but everything to now on how things could've was worth it in the end."_

Chris began to play the solo that was in the song and then two began to sing this together.

" _Yeah, we knew we had to leave this tow_ n" Jade sang. "We knew we had to leave this town" Chris sang.

" _But we never knew when and we never knew how_ " Jade sang " _We never knew how"_ Chris sang.

" _We would end up here the way we , we knew we had to leave this town._ " Jade sing

" _We knew we had to leave this town_ " Chris sing

" _But we never knew when and we never knew how_ " Jade sang. "We never knew how." Chris sing

" _Of all the things I still 's never looked the years go by and time just seems to the memories remain"_

" _In the middle of September we'd still play out in the to lose but everything to now on how things could've was worth it in the end."_ Chris and Jade sing while ending the song.

* * *

The two started to stare at one another and it was quiet for a moment. Then Amanda came into the room while clapping. "I should go now." Jade said as she tripped over the cord then rolled her eyes at herself. ' _What the hell was that?_ ' She thought to herself.

She did a wave as she raced out of the door. Once Jade got to her car, she started to laugh a little as she turned the keys to start the car. "That was really unlike me." Jade said out loud.

But after the breakup with Beck, this was something she needed. Even if it has been a month. No way would she say this. But showing her emotions in front of Chris was easy but the song reminded her of how much she missed Beck.

But in the end, she knew this was a different kind of friendship than Beck. It was open and honest, it wasn't like her normal hate. There was something completely different from who she really was and felt. She was just confused on what this friendship would go. Completely different from Cat and all those thoughts in mind, Jade drove off to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you are saying Jade and Chris and One person said Tori and Chris....(; Who do you ship? Make sure to leave a kudo and comment. If you subscribe to the story you get a email when I post.


	8. Wanko's warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the episode Wanko's warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think at the end by leaving a kudo or a comment. It helps a lot.

Tori and Chris were in Chris's car when they finally arrived at Hollywood Arts. "So your mom really didn't like that lady?" Tori asked. "My mom is normally nice but sometimes she could just be…." Chris said while shaking his head and laughing a little.

"Well, maybe one day, I can meet her." Tori suggested with a smile. Chris took the keys out of the car and nodded his head. "I'm sure she will love you." Chris told her. 

It was quiet for a moment as they looked at one another. "Well we should umm get to class." Chris whispered as he opened his car door. A very unsure Tori came out of the car as Chris yelled "later" as he walked into the building, Tori hurried up to call later to him as well. 

“Hey Tori.” Sinjin said as she started to walk into the building. “Oh hey Sinjin." Tori said as she walked over towards him. “Guess what I did last night.” Sinji said to her. “All right, uh. Gimme a hint.” Tori told him. “Okay.” Sinjin said and then kicked her.

“I took a karate class!” Sinjin said to Tori who was on the floor. “Thanks for the hint.” Tori sarcastically said “Help me up?” She asked him. “Not today.” Sinjin said.

Tori painfully walked over to her locker to find Trina asking her guess what. “You know what, I really don’t want to guess what?” Tori started to say but Trina shushed her. “Wanko’s is having a huge sale, eighty percent off everything.” Trina said. “Everything?!” Tori asked in shock. Trina then looked around and pulled her by the stairway.

“Yeah.Clothes,phones,tv’s,games,food,shampoos, shovels…” Trina started to say. “Unitards?” Tori asked her. “Yes.” Trina said.

“Hey, what are we talking about?” Chris said as he walked to the two of them. Andre then started to walk behind Chris as Tori was explaining to him what Trina had just said to her. Trina then flicked her finger on Tori’s face. 

“Ow!” Tori said to her. “It’s a secret.” Trina reminded her. “Ow!” Tori said as Trina flicked her finger on her face again. “Why do you have so many rings?” Tori said to her. “Come on, what is the secret?” Andre asked as he got closer to the three of them. 

“Yeah what is the secret?” Chris asked. “Can’t we just tell them?” Tori asked. “No, not even the cute boy can even know,” Trina said while pointing to Chris. “Oh, wow thanks.” Chris said while looking down. 

“The more people that know the more crowd it will be.” Trina said to the three of them. “Hi.” Cat said as she walked down the stairs with Jade behind her. 

“What is this a meeting?” Jade asked. “That’s what my brother calls it when he and his friends hang out and eat meat.” Cat explained to them. “What?” Tori asked. “A ‘meating’,get it?” Cat said with a laugh. “He is a disaster.” Cat said as she shook her head.

“What are you people talking about?” Jade asked while raising an eyebrow at Chris who gave her a look that said ‘Don’t ask me?’ 

“There’s a big sale….”Tori started to say once again. “Shush.Shush.Shush.” Trina told her, then Beck and Robbie came around the corner. 

“Hey diddle diddle.” Robbie said. “What’s up?” Beck asked all of them. “Nothing.” Trina quickly said to them. “Trina has a secret but won’t tell us.” Chris said to the two of them. “Well, that’s jank.” Robbie said. “Look you guys, I.” Trina started to say. “Oh come on, just tell us.” Jade impatiently said to her. 

“No! If I tell you people then all these other losers are going to hear.” Trina explained to them. “Okay then. Andre,Beck,Cat,Chris,Jade and Robbie.There you can mass text the secret.” Tori said to Trina. “Fine.But you guys better not tell anyone else.And,send.” Trina said. 

Everyone quietly observed this meanwhile Cat told the secret outloud. “A sale at Wanko’s?” Cat said. “Shush!” All of them told her.

All of them were starting to part ways, when Chris started to try to catch up with Jade. “Hey. Jade wait up!” Chris said. Jade started to slow down and look back at Chris. “Are you going tonight?” Chris asked her. “I don't know.” Jade said.

“Oh come on. You could get some cool stuff there.” Chris said to her. Jade raised an eyebrow at him. “I am going to see if they have any drum sticks.” He added. Jade gave him a look that said ‘Oh you have got to be kidding me?’ 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Chris said and then felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked over to see Tori. Jade rolled her eyes when she saw Tori but the other two didn’t notice. 

“What are you two talking about?” Tori asked. “I am trying to get Jade here to come to Wanko’s tonight.” Chris told her. “Oh so you are planning on coming?” Tori asked him. “Yeah, I am planning on it. I may get some drum sticks.” Chris said.

“What about you, Jade?” Tori asked her. “I don’t know-” Jade started to say but saw Chris's reaction. “Come on it will be fun.” Tori and Chris said at the same time. “Fine.I'm sure I can make time out of my day to come there.You don't have to beg.” Jade said with an eye roll. “But you own me.” Jade said to Chris as she walked away.

Chris laughed a little and turned to Tori who was rolling her eyes. “She probably will not come.” Tori said with a chuckle. “What time is the sale?” Chris asked as the two of them walked to class. “7pm but I will text you more of the details later.” Tori said. “Alright cool.” Chris said. 

“But remember don’t text anyone else about it.” Chris said with a wink and slowly walked into his next class. Tori laughed while shaking her head. She started to feel more excited about tonight since she gets talk to Chris more tonight.

* * *

  
Later that night, All eight of them were coming out of the car excited for the night of shopping. But it shortly got cut off when they saw a line.

“Hey! Hey look.” Tori said while tapping Chris on the shoulder. “What’s up?” Chris said. “There’s already a line for the big sale.” Tori said.

“There shouldn’t be a line.” Trina said while looking at the building then looked at her phone for the time. “It’s only 6:45,the sale doesn’t even start til 7!” Trina exclaimed to them. 

“I really don’t want to wait in a big long line.” Jade said to all of them. Everyone else agreed except for Cat. “I love lines. They’re like long,single-file parties.” Cat said. 

Tori then grabbed Chris’s hand as she got excited for what she saw. “Hey, wait.” Tori said and then let go of his hand. “Isn’t that Sinjin and Burf?” Tori asked. “Yeah, that’s them.” Andre said. “Burf is Sinjin’s friend.” Cat said excitedly. 

There was a silent pause as they all seemed to think about what they could do. “Well,I’m going to go talk to them, and maybe they will let us cut the line.” Tori said. 

All of them seem to like that idea except as Tori walked away, Cat ran over to the car and honked the horn. “What?What?” Tori said to Cat in a panic voice. “I just wanted to see if you'd come back if I honked the honk.” Cat said. “Restrain her.” Tori said to Andre as he wrapped her arms around Cat who giggled at this.

Jade meanwhile watched as Tori talked to Burf and Sinjin. “This isn’t going to work.” Jade whispered. “Don’t be so negative.” Beck told her. “I just have this feeling that it isn’t going to work.” Jade whispered as she watched Tori find out what time the sale really is. 

“Hey.” Tori said as she walked over to all of them. “Hey what?” Trina said. “The Wanko’s sale doesn’t start until 7am! Tomorrow morning.” Tori said to her. “Told you.” Jade said as she looked at Beck and then rubbed her temples.

“You made us all drive ninety minutes here for nothing!” Tori said to her. “It’s not my fault!” Trina said. “Yes it is.” Jade said to her. “Man, the lines already long.” Chris said.

“You know what it’s going to be like tomorrow morning?” Robbie asked. “And they’ll be sold out of all the good stuff by the time we get in the store!” Andre said angrily. 

“Just relax.” Beck said to all of them. “No, I’m all excited to get eighty percent off a Unitard!” Tori said while pacing around. 

Cat then got very serious at Tori, “Dude.Not cool.” Cat said to her. “Let’s just agree that Tori ruined our night.” Jade said to all of them which all of them agreed except Beck and Chris. “What did I do?” Tori said in shock that her friends would blame her for this.

“Okay.You people want to buy good stuff at Wanko’s on sale?” Jade said to all of them. All of them nodded their heads. “Then Follow me into Wanko’s, boys and girls.” Jade said as she walked away. “And Robbie.” Jade added. 

As everyone was walking behind Jade, Cat,Tori, and Chris stayed a little behind them. “I guess we are following Jade.” Tori said and then her face fell into a frown.

“You ok?” Chris asked as he noticed her not smiling. “I just feel bad for bringing all of you into this.” Tori said with a shrug. “It’s ok,Tori.” Cat reassured her. “You didn’t know it was going to happen this way.” Chris added.

“Yeah but I still feel bad.” Tori said. Chris patted her on the back to comfort her a little bit. “I wish I had some cocoa.” Cat randomly said to them. “Oh, I think Sinjin said he has some.” Tori told her. “In a thermos?” Cat asked. “Yeah?” Tori said to her.

All of them got into the building, and they started to walk around a little bit. “So what is your big plan, now?” Beck asked her. “Shush.” Jade told him. “Ok so we hide in…” Jade started to say to all of them.

“Hey you guys, look what I found on aisle fifteen!” Robbie said as he ran over to all of them.

“Walkie-talkies!” Robbie said as he held the walkie talkies up. “And they have a range of six hundred yards!” Robbie asked. “So, if I have one, and you have one. We could be six hundred yards from each other, and still talkie, while we walkie!” Robbie told all of them.

“You have a cell phone.” Chris told him. “Yeah, so?” Robbie asked him. “It lets you walkie and talkie to people all around the world.” Tori said to him. “And text.” Andre added. “Which you can't do with a walkie-talkie.” Beck added.

“Well, now I feel bad.” Robbie said sadly but then Cat got close up to him to comfort him. “It's okay. I like your stupid walkie-talkies.” Cat told him.

“ Your plan?” Chris asked Jade. “ Just before Wanko's closes at 9:00, we hide here, in the store. Then, after they close, we have the whole place to ourselves.” Jade said to all of them.

“We can walk around, pick out what we wanna buy, have some fun.” Jade said. “And then, we're the first ones here tomorrow morning when the sale starts!” Tori said while catching on to the plan.“Yep.” Jade said to her. 

“But isn't that like breaking in?” Andre asked. “We're already in.” Chris added to him.“That's some legit logic right there.” Andre said to him while Chris nodded his head.

“So? You guys up for an all-nighter at Wanko's?” Jade asked all of them who all got excited for what they were about to do. 

But that is until a cop came around them and they all tried acting natural until the cops went away. They agree that they will hide in the buckets til everyone is gone in the store.

* * *

“It worked.” Tori said in shock as all of them came out of the bins. “We got the whole store to ourselves.” Jade said to all of them. 

“Hey, You want to go sniff the scented candles with me?” Robbie asked Andre. “Yeah.” Andre said to him. “This is going to be the best night ever.” Cat said while jumping up and down. “We can go play-” Robbie started to say.

But all of a sudden all eight of them heard something they didn’t want to hear which was “Security system.On.” 

All of them stayed where they were too scared to move, in fear that they would set the alarm.

“What was that?” Chris asked them all "Pretty" Cat said. "Man I don't get it. What are all those laser beams for?"Robbie asked them.

"They're part of the security system if you break one of those beams it sets off the store alarm." Chris informed them. "And then we have cops." Beck said. "Oh so what's the plan now Jade?" Beck asked Jade sarcastically. 

"Don't give me an attitude. Tori is the one who said we should hide and stay after the store closes." Jade told him. Tori looked at Jade, horrified that she would blame her for this idea. "Oh so now you're blaming me!What?" Tori exclaimed. 

"Like I said,what's the plan now Jade?" Beck said, irritated at her. Jade was about to say something else but then Robbie saw a Cat trying to lick the laser beams.

"Whoa!" Robbie said as he pulled her back. "What were you doing?" Chris asked her. "I wanted to lick the laser beam." Cat said innocently. "Why?"Chris asked her.

"Don't tell me you wanted to know what flavor it was." Tori said horrified. Cat started to giggle and then smile and look down. 

"Can we just figure out a way to get us out of here?" Beck said, irritated. "Our plan can still work." Jade said to him. "Really how?" Beck asked her. 

"We hang out here ,you know,just talk in admiration of these vacuum cleaners." Chris said as he looked to the vacuum cleaners that were on the other side of the aisle. "And these bins are very very nice aren't they?" Tori added.

"And then when the store opens in the morning will be the first one for the big sale." Jade said.

"One time my brother found a vacuum cleaner in a church basement he took it home and now he keeps it in his room." Cat randomly said to everyone. "Well you should have called the church and told them that he has it." Trina said.

"Oh... They wouldn't want it back." Cat said while looking to the other side of the aisle. "How much time till the store opens?" Trina asked all of them. 

"Well it's 10:15 p.m. right now and the store opens at 7:00 a.m. So 10.25 divided by 7.0 blah blah blah blah blah. Carry the two…" Robbie was saying but then Andre interrupted him. "About 9 hours!" Andre yelled at him.

"Okay then." Tori said as she put her hand on Robbie's shoulder. "Why don't we all just sit down." Tori started to say then put her hands on Andre's shoulder. "Chill out and have a long fun night." Tori said.

All of them agreed and then they sat down. It was about seven minutes later as Andre started to pace back and forth in their space area. 

"Those laser beams." Andre cried. "I can't take it anymore." He said as he stomped on the floor. "Hey just asking can you take it anymore?" Jade asked him. "No." Andre said.

Chris then stands by Jade. "How many inches would you say that the laser beams and the floor are separated from one another?" Chris whispered. "Eight inches." Jade said without a second thought. 

"Alright, you guys if one of us can lay on their back and slide under that beam. Then they can go to the security area at the front of the store to where the security system is and then turn off the laser beams." Chris explained to them all.

"But my question is who here is the flattest?" Chris asked them. Everyone started saying Robbie's name as they pushed him forward. 

"All right Rob stay low and suck in. "Beck told him. "One. Two. Three." Tori said then she pushed Robbie who ended up crashing into a trash can. 

"You forgot this!" Tori said as she threw the walkie talkie. Then you heard a loud cry. "Sorry!" Tori called to him.

It was 15 minutes later when Robbie still hadn't come back. "That's it I'm done with this." Jade cried to all of them.

"Here I can do this, someone push me." Chris said as he laid down on his back. "Here I will push you." Beck said as he went over to Chris. "Oh Chris." Cat called as she slid the walkie talkie down the laser beam. 

"Got it." Chris called to her as Cat beamed about how good of a slide that was.

Then Chris started to walk some and he found the front of the store, where Robbie was talking to two… robbers? 

"What the…" Chris mumbled. He then saw a security guard outfit and put that on. Chris was glad he didn't know the two men but he called out to them. 

"Hey you three." Chris said. "Oh no." The twins said. "Yeah get going." Chris said as the twins took Robbie's arm to bring him along with them. "Leave the boy or you will go to jail." Chris warned them. 

They still didn't listen to him, that's when he started to countdown. "Five.Four." Chris said as he gave them a death stare that his Dad had taught him years ago.

"Robbie what the heck happened?" Chris asked as he turned off the alarm. 

"Security system. Off." The alarm echoed across the building.

" I don't know they just started talking about how maybe you guys didn't care about me... And I started to believe them." Robbie said.

Chris stood there as he waited for Robbie to say more. "Robbie, I may not know you for that long but you seem like a cool guy.Why wouldn't we care about you?" Chris asked him. 

"I don't know just sometimes I feel like nobody cares about me." Robbie said. "Have you talked to the others about this?" Chris asked him. "Sometimes yeah but then there are days where I feel like my words aren't able to come out." Robbie told him.

All of the sudden Chris got out the walkie talkie that was in his pocket the whole time. "Calling Shapiro, calling Shapiro," Chris said with a goofy smile. He knew he made Robbie's day when he started talking into the walkie talkie as well. 

"Come on man everyone's waiting to go shop, let's go this" Chris told him as they both walked to the area that the others were in.

* * *

Chris and Robbie ended up where everyone else was, Cat hugged Robbie, and Robbie,Cat, and Andre went to look for the scented candles. While Chris and Tori went to look for her unitards, and Jade, and Beck ended up being the only two in the little space.

"Look, I am um sorry." Beck whispered. Jade was picking at her nails but then looked up at Beck. "It's fine." Jade said as she slowly started to walk to the next aisle but Beck went after her. "Jade please wait." Beck said and somehow Jade turned around. 

"I miss you." Beck said. "Beck, you say you miss me but you never text me. You said you loved me but you broke my heart.And the pain hurts more than you know." Jade told him as she backed against the wall. 

Beck was listening but he was getting closer to her. "I wish we could go back to when things were good." Jade whispered. "I miss having you around." Beck whispered to her. "I miss the good night texts." Jade said to him. "You know what else I miss is this." Beck said as he kissed her.

"I miss that too." Jade said and she put her nose against his from stopping to go any farther then a kiss. 

Instead of saying anything Beck and Jade decided to stay nose to nose. It was the quietest they been in months. But that was until, Chris and Tori walked in. 

"Wow.I umm." Chris said while laughing nervously. "We were just getting drums sticks. You know it's the music aisle and all." He added. "Sorry man." Beck said as he patted his back, and smiled at Tori as he walked away. "Are you two?" Tori asked Jade.

"Hey Chris need help with your drum sticks." Jade said to Chris. "Um yeah." Chris said and then Jade and Chris walked away from Tori.

Chris didn't ask any questions, it wasn't any of his business. If Jade wanted to talk about it she would talk about it. 

But by the look on her face, he could tell she didn't want to talk. Which made sense, when Tori and him walked in, it didn't look like Jade and Beck were even kissing. He gave her a smile and she smiled back at him.

"You ready to learn all about the drums?" Chris asked her. "Bring it on." Jade said as she watched him distract her with the drums stick. 


	9. The blonde squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the episode called "The Blonde Squad"
> 
> This episode is when Beck makes a movie with Cat,Jade and Tori as the main characters and then they go to Nozu with their blonde wigs. This is where Cat meets a cute boy who is only into blonde girls.

"You have the next line." Beck told Cat as she stared blankly at Beck.

"No,the bird does." Cat told him. At this moment Chris walked into the room, he was running late due to having car problems but he was mostly there for editing the movie later with Beck.

He was shocked when Beck asked him to do this but it was mostly Tori who came up with the idea because she remembered him talking about how he used to edit some videos with his band when they were trying to get more people to watch them.

But when Beck asked him the day before, Chris felt a little nervous which wasn't like him but he was excited to help out even if he was closer to Tori and Jade than the rest of the guys.

"And cut." Beck said as he put his hand on his forehead. "How is it that I'm playing the dumb girl." Jade asked him. Beck shakes his head at her as he tries to shush her.

Chris then walked over to Beck as he was looking at the screen. "Hey so are we still on for editing tonight?" Chris asked ,before Beck could answer him, Andre came in running while yelling at Tori since she touched the bird.

"Was that necessary?" Beck asked him. "You know the rules!You can borrow my Grandma's bird to be in your little student movie, but nobody's allowed to touch him." Andre said to all of them.

"I know,but…" Tori started to say as Chris walked over to her. "I said hey." Andre said to her. "I know but.." Tori said but once again was interrupted by Andre.

Andre then walked out the door while Cat started to complain about her wig hurting her head. "Here.I'll fix it." Tori said to her. But once again, Tori was interrupted by someone. This time it was Robbie. "Ah. .No." Robbie in a panicked tone as he frankly raced over to him.

"Why can't I just?" Tori asked him. "Who's the wig master in this film?" Robbie asked all of them. "You are."Tori and Jade said. "Wig master?" Chris whispered in Jade's ear. Jade shrugged at him with a small smirk.

"Yes a wig only the wig-master touches the wigs." Robbie informed them all. "Well, fix -master." Tori said in a sassy tone to him.

All of the sudden, Andre came back in while saying, "Well!It's almost five o' on,Larry." Andre called to the bird as he opened the cage. "What are we doing?" Beck asked him.

"I told you..Larry has to get some fresh air outside every hour." Andre said to as he was opening the cage, Larry quickly flew out of the cage.

"I guess that's a wrap for the day." Beck said with a sigh. "Do you think he will get the bird back?" Chris asked Jade in a low voice while Tori was asking them if they wanted to go to Nozu. "Honestly probably not."Jade said with a chuckle.

"Chris,Jade?" Tori asked the two of them. "Mhm?" Chris asked while turning his head to look at her. "Do you want to go with us in the blonde wigs to Nozu?" Tori asked the two of them.

"You want us to go in our wig?" Jade asked her while giving her a look. "Yeah, because have you ever wondered what it is like to be a blonde?" Tori asked her in an excited tone. "No." Jade said back to her with an eye roll.

"I wondered that,"Cat said. "I've also wondered why lemonade is a drink and first aid is for the injured. Like,what if a thirsty person gets injured? Do you give him first aid first,and then lemonade or lemonade first and then second aid?" Cat asked all of them.

Jade,Tori,and Chris just stared at Cat as she chuckled at herself over her saying Lemonade. "So Sushi?" Tori asked them. "Let's go." Jade said.

"I would go but I have to edit with Beck later and I don't exactly have blonde hair so I can't feel what it is like to be a blonde." Chris said to her. "Oh that's ok." Tori said as she smiled at him. "See you later." Tori said as she walked towards the door with Cat but Jade didn't move.

It was then just the two of them in the room, "So, you are editing with Beck?" Jade asked as she slowly started to walk over to the door. "Yeah, Tori recommended me to him since I used to edit back in New York." Chris told her.

The two haven't talked about what exactly happened when they all saw Beck and Jade at the Wanko's sale. Chris didn't know exactly what was happening between Beck and Jade. But he knew one thing about everything that was going on which was he knew it was none of his business.

Before Jade could say anything else, Beck walked in and Jade and him locked eyes. When Chris saw this, he knew the reason why Jade hasn't said anything was mostly because Jade and Beck haven't even talked since it happened. "Well, I better go." Jade said with a small smile to both of the boys.

Beck did a small wave to her as she walked out the door. He then sighed and looked at Chris with an eyebrow raised. He didn't look jealous but he definitely didn't look happy with him.

Chris didn't exactly understand why he was giving him that look, however he could feel the bitterness that Beck was holding onto him. This was confirmed by the way Beck's voice was in the next sentence that he said. "You ready?" Beck asked in a bitter tone. "Yeah,yeah." Chris said to him while walking over to Beck.

Chris could feel Beck wasn't exactly happy with just didn't really know why he was exactly angry at him.

* * *

It was a couple hours later and Chris was sitting in the auditorium with his laptop in his lap and listening to his music with his headphones on.

He was in complete focus until Andre tapped him on the shoulder which caused Chris to jump in surprise. "Hey I need your help." Andre said in a panicked voice. Startled by the sudden tap on the shoulder.

"Alright.." Chris said as he turned off his blasting music throughout his headphones. He started to laugh as Andre screamed in frustration as Larry came flying across the room.

"This bird is driving me insane." Andre said as he got on his knees to put the bird seeds in the cage. "You don't say." Chris said in a sarcastic tone. "What are you exactly doing-" Chris started to say but Andre quickly grabbed his arm and raced out the door while turning off the lights.

Andre then put his ear up to the was quiet as Chris watched amused by all of this. This was how Beck found the two of them as he walked in."Hi." Beck said with two cups of coffee in his hand and a confused look on his face. "Shh." Andre said to him and motioned him to go away.

"He is trying to catch Larry." Chris said as Beck handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks, I can pay you back." Chris told him. "No need,it was only a couple bucks." Beck told him with a shrug.

It was a process but Chris was starting to understand why he was acting this way. From the amount of time Chris and Jade would hang out it would seem like something was happening between the two of them. But what Beck didn't see was the pain that Chris could see that nobody else seemed to notice.

Chris thought about the time Jade and him had singed together and Chris could hear the anger and resentment in Jade's voice. Did Beck not see that when he saw her throughout the day? Was he that blind that Jade West is still going through so much pain but still chooses not to say anything?

"How are you exactly going to catch Larry?" Beck asked. "Well, I put some special bird seed in his cage, and turned off the as I hear him munching on that seed,I'm gonna go in there,slam that cage and then I'll get my life back to normal." Andre told the two of them.

Beck and Chris then looked at each other in confusion as Andre put his ear back to door with a sigh. "What do you mean?" Beck asked,Andre then took his ear off the door.

"Well,every night,when my Grandma goes to bed, she talks to the he wasn't there last night,she made me crawl under her bed and talk to her…" Andre said but then paused as he awkwardly rubbed his neck. "In the bird's voice." He told them.

Chris and Beck burst in laughter when they heard this. "Alright,Alright." Andre said while waving them down. "What does your grandma want you to say?" Beck asked.

"Well,she goes, Larry?Are ya there,Larry?So,I had to go..Yes,Grandma Larry loves you Grandma-" Andre was telling them but then was interrupted by Chris.

"Wait so Larry calls your grandma, grandma?" Chris asked. "Yeah."Andre replied back to him. "So that means you and the bird are cousins?" Beck asked him. Andre paused to think about this for a minute. "I guess so…"Andre whispered.

"Shh…Did you hear that?" Beck asked. "Larry!" Andre said. "Let's get him."Chris said as he opened the door however when they turned on the light instead of Larry, they saw Sinjin.

"Oh come on." Andre said while banging his head on the wall. "Dude…" Chris said with a laugh.

"Alright well. Chris and I have to go back to finishing some editing-" Beck said to Andre. "But Larry-" Andre started to say. "If we see Larry we will let you know." Beck informed him.

"You know…if you need help I can always help-" Sinjin started to offer but was interrupted by Beck. "Bye." Beck said with a small wave.

* * *

It was after the play, and the only three people in the room was Jade,Chris, and Beck.

Beck was sitting down while looking at his feet. Everything had happened so quickly, but Beck and Chris had missed a lot while editing.

But one thing they didn't miss was Larry and that was completely the cause for the whole production of their mini movie to go down hill.

Jade walked over to Beck. He then looked at her but instead of speaking the two of them said nothing to one another. "I just wanted to say good job on your movie. My brother um needs me so I have to go." Jade whispered but before Beck could reply, she ran out the door.

Chris swore he saw tears coming from her as she raced out but instead of racing after her, he decided to stay with Beck.

Beck then stood up and walked over to Chris and sat next to him. "Hey, thanks for your help." Beck said to him. "It was no problem. I figured out a few more things then I already knew." Chris said with a shrug.

It was quiet for a moment but Chris allowed himself to say what he needed to say next to Beck. "Jade and I.. we have nothing going on between us." Chris told him.

Beck looked at him but he sighed in relief over what Chris had just said to him. "Is she ok?" Beck asked him. "Well, she just ran out crying so I am guessing not." Chris told him.

Beck then started to stand up but Chris stopped him. "Before you get up and chase after her. Honestly,I wouldn't. Her coming here was probably the best thing she could handle." Chris told him as he slowly stood up.

"You think so?" Beck asked him. "I seen how she has been lately. She is just trying to keep quiet to not hurt you. But you never seen to notice her pain til I told you all of this." Chris said as he grabbed his stuff and put them in his bag.

"Just think about it."Chris said to him and then just like that he walked out. Would Beck understand what he even knew by any of this?

Chris then walked to his car and put the radio on. He knew Jade wasn't there since the two of them normally parked next to one another. But Chris had this strong feeling that in the end of this, maybe Beck would start to understand or find a way to understand all of this. Chris just didn't know when.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did make sure to leave a kudo and a comment leaving feedback. Thanks!


End file.
